POISON
by Sammalkorva
Summary: AU-Mirandy. Inspired by Alice Cooper-Poison. This will be M later on. Ah, yes, if you want me to continue this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, no beta again. Sorry. So if you wanna read than read... but tell me should I continue this or not? **

* * *

Miranda Priestly was having a bad morning. Again. The song was playing in her head over and over again. Where had she heard it before? Alice Cooper should be shot down because he was behind that song. Poison. Yes, she was poison to everyone but who would feel the need to sing it to her? Her gils didn't even know this song and she would be dead before she would admit she knew it. Yes, she is poison, but who would have the balls to play that song in her office. In her kingdom? Not Emily for sure and Nigel wouldn't dare. Serena, well she is a brazilian and she had that hidden fire in side her, but why would she think and sing like that to her. Besides, the woman was head over heels in love with Emily, but the dumb brit didn't even see that. Miranda entered her domain with head held high. Taking her glasses of she started to give her usual make do's. Emily followed her in silence and wrote down everything what Miranda said. Not even looking she drew her coat and bag on the new emily's desk. Who ever was that anti-person who didn't even know how to dress. She didn't care enough to know. If that poor girl does what she is asked to do. So be it, but with those clothes she would never be the first assistant. Miranda would make sure of it. When she sat behind her desk she noticed that the new Emily had done something right. Taking her first sip, she was sure the coffee would be cold, but to her surprise.. It was perfect. Again that damn song started to play in her mind, damn it!

* * *

Andrea Sachs aka Andy aka Papabears little angel. Her dear daddy was a biker. Not just any biker but also the leader of fifty men and few women. Her daddy had been a bad ass motherfucker but after his angel was born he changed his ways and so did every man under him. Okay, they still got in trouble a lot but luckilly they had Andy to bail them out when they needed. She was their laywer as their business handler. They had the biggest bikeshop in the country and they also were the biggest secret where they were located.

All thanks to Andy.

When Andy told her daddy that she wanted to write. Like a serious journalist. He had been a little taken aback but when his angel asked to do something she loved, there was no room for no. His daughter was a free spirit. Like he and her mother had been.. Well, he still was but her mother wanted staple life and had married Tony, yes the Tony Soprano. Her mother had been thrilled to hear about her future planes.. Tony ofcourse loved her like his own. Andy was an angel to love and she always knew when to put her foot down. When her parents started to argue about her or business. Yes, Tony had stopped, well, most of his illigal affairs. He and his men were still one of the powerful people in American mob and yes, the fear was the biggest part of their trade. No-one really knew but she was the one they really were scared of. Because she was the one who could slam the pars for ever for them. But they knew she would never do that, because she was their guardian angel, but if one of them crosses her path.. She wouldn't even think twice to take action. The police, Fbi should thank her because she was the one who kept the bikers and the mob in order. Well, her own anyways. They can't kill her either. If they did. They would all be slamed in that very small cell and they would lose more money that they had ever made in their life. Yes, Andy had made their life safe. Because she had made them rich as hell and it was all legal. Andy wasn't business guru or anything like that. She just made them see what would change offer them and pointed them to see the right people. With mob status they were able to meet these people and fearless bikers were ready to take the risks. Now she was happy and ready to do what her heart desired. She had past her bar exam when she was twenty and now as 28 years old she was able to do what she had wanted, for so long.

Going over her closet again to see what she should wear. She looked good in lether but she doubed she could wear that to her interview with this magazine called had been told if she manages one year as a second assistant to someone called Miranda Priestly the doors for every magazine or newspaper would open up to her. Okay, how hard it could be? Now she looked at her clothes.. Really, lether and ripped jeans. Rewiling shirts and tops.. She didn't really have anything wear. Now Andy was annoid she didn't take her mothers offer to go shopping for clothes. Taking her phone she called her oldest and best friend, Lily.

'Lils, I have proplem.'

'On my way, are you still fix?'

That is why she loved Lily. The woman always knew what was her proplem before she even said a word. 'Yeah, still six with my sixback.' Smiling she ended their call and waited her friend to come and save her. She and Lily had been roommates in college. Lily had studied arts while she was studying to be a laywer. For a while Lily had been struggeling artist after collegue and by accident they ran in to each other and Andy made her an offer that she couldn't pass by. Inkpin aka George Fly, one of the men of daddybear's had been nagging about his work load and it was killing his muse. Yes, Lily was Inkpins student for a week and soon she had fallen in love with ink and tattoos. Inkpin had told Lily she was natural inker and now she was one of the talented skinartists and she loved it. Lily came with a huge bag and started to but some outfits for Andy.

'So, where do you have this interview?'

'It was some magazine, second assistants job. Runway I think it was called.' Andy satdown on her bed, Lily had stopped moving. Her face was white like a sheep.

'Do you mean Miranda Priestly?' Andy got curious.

She nodded and studied her friend. 'Do you know her?'

'Do I know her? Oh, boy. You must be the only one who doesn't. I think even your dad knows her!' Lily sat next to her. 'I don't think my clothes will get you that job, because Runway is all about clothes and fashion. You should have taken your mothers offer.'

'Oh come on Lils. We can but something together.. Now it's too late get something else. If I don't get the job then I wont. I move on to something else.'

Okay, the outfit wasn't bad but Lily was still worried. It was outdated and didn't know word of fashion in it, but it had to do for now.

* * *

Andy stared at the woman. She couldn't take her eyes of off her. Stuttering something not really knowing what she was saying and soon she was walking out of the woman's lair. Never before had she been speechless in front of a beautiful woman, but now she met her match and her match was so out of her league she had to let go, but then there was this Emily woman calling her back and telling her she got the job. What a hell?

Three weeks she had been working for the all mighty queen when she changed her ringtone. Alice Cooper -poison. Oh, how well did that go with Miranda. She knew she would get in trouble with that song, but she didn't back up on a challange if the prize was love. Oh, yes. There was days when she was ready to kill herself because the woman made her run raggaged. She was tired after everyday but she did feel like a winner. One day lived down for Miranda Priestly. Miranda really hated her outfits so that is why she still hadn't gone for shopping. It ment that the woman saw her. Well, her clothes anyway.

* * *

It was beautiful morning for Miranda. That stupid song wasn't on her mind and she felt free to smile.. Well, the evil little grin which she gave to her emplyees. Roy pulled over in front of Elias-Clark and got out from the car. He opened the door for Miranda who got partly out when she saw at least ten bikers with clasic and beautiful bikes alsostop in front of Elias-Clark. One, a woman got of her bike and took her helmet off, the woman kissed a man and someone else got on her bike. The woman told the man to take a good care of her baby. Then the woman took a saddlebag and left towards the building. The woman was non other than Miranda's second assistant wearing head to toe lether. Miranda froaned. The stupid song was back in her head making her crazy, but this time it seemed to fit like a clowe after seeing this woman looking like a leather goddess. Yes, the woman looked like she could get anyone on her knees and yes, if there would be a change, Miranda would go on her knees with a good reason. When she stepped out from the lift and started to give her usual to do- list she noticed her second assistant wearing hiddious blue shirt and old granny gray skirt and those ugly shoes she felt like hitting that girl. The woman she had seen has transformed to a girl again. There was no hint anywhere about the woman she had just seen outside. Damn that girl!

For all day long she ran the girl ragged. What ever she threw at the girl it seemed the girl took it on stride and did what she was told. Then came the turning point. Miranda couldn't help herself so she told excactly how she felt about the girls clothes and that little.. Just smirked at her. She would swear on her life that the girl just smirked at her! How was it possible that this girl was getting to her nerves and still she hadn't fired was wrong with her? What? Is she blushing now?

* * *

Andy tried not to laugh. Finally the dragon lady broke down. Wow, she was hot when she started to vent out. Oh, God. Miranda had seen her this morning? It came clearly to her. 'Why are you hiding your assets in here but outside you dress up like a leather doll?' Those words burned in her mind. She had beeh late this morning. It had been Lily's bithday and like usually it got out of their hands. Luckily her dad and the others were able to take her to work and she had taken her clothes with her. Other ways she would have been even more late and fired on the spot. It seemed like Miranda had liked her outfit.. Luckily she had her leather jacket on her at the time. Because it might have been too much for the older woman. Pare back and just enough to cover her... Assets. Oh, boy did she and Lily have a good time tough and they would continue today after Andy got off and Miranda would be in Miami.

She was drunk out of her mind when Miranda called her telling that she can't get home because of the hurrigane. How stupid was the older woman? Ofcourse there wouldn't be any flights out with that weather. The woman was getting under her skin. She wanted to yell at the woman but it wouldn't have done any good. And at that moment she would be saying goodbye to her greer in journalism. So she d Ok, Miranda. You liked me in leather. Well, Here it is.

When she got to the Runway and she could hear Emily telling how badly did Andy dress, well she knew the woman would have a shock or two when she stepped in.'Good

'Morning, Emily.' She said with a little smirk on her lips. Emily's mouth was hanging open. Serena obviously had a dryspell on in her troath. 'Good.. Morning, Andy. Looking good.' Serena told her.

'Thanks, I know. I have always looked good in leather.' She took Miranda's coffee and the magazines which the woman wanted to read before she started her day. Like every day the dragon lady came in with Emily tailing her like a little puppy. She only stopped to throw her bag and coat at Andy who took them to the closet. Soon Andy was called in to the dragon's lair. Miranda started to tell how disapointed she was with her and how hard her girls had taken it when she had to call them that she couldn't be for them. When she finally looked at Andy her speech was gone out from the window. She stared at Andy. Every curve and slope her eyes ate Andy's body. Then there was the faint blush on Miranda's cheek.

'You may touch.' Andy whispered and Miranda almost did but cought her actions before she did something stupid. 'Get out.' Miranda's voice was low and angry. To whom? Andy didn't know and she really wasn't in the mood to find out. So with a smile she left the older woman's office. Andy had won.. She just really didn't know what was the prize.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. No beta yet again. So it's all on your own risk. So comments, please. Should I continue this? ooooor... not? **

* * *

Miranda had never been speecheless, but this woman did surprise her yet again. The only thing Miranda could tell the girl.. no, woman, was to get out. Those black leather pants were low cut and she had never seen as tight leatherpants in her life which this woman was wearing. She could almost hear the leather crack when the woman pend down or was it just her imagination. She didn't care. The woman, Andrea was under her skin like a poison. Ohm God! That song started to play in her mind like wild fire. Miranda couldn't help than just watch the woman walk away. Oh. My. God. Was she really looking Andrea's ass? Yes, she was looking that sinful ass like it was the only thing to look at. She wimpered. Why was this woman making her legs jelly and made her heart hammering like crazy. Did she but something in her coffee? No, Miranda hadn't even sipped it yet. So it wasn't the coffee.

Miranda sat down behind her desk still looking at the woman who was talking to someone on the phone. _I am not a lesbian. I am not interested in women. _She told herself, but obviously she was interested in one specific woman. Andrea. Her second asistant. She really should fire the girl, no, a woman. But for some reason she couldn't do that. Maybe it was because she wouldn't feel the same after. Oh, God. Why she didn't just let her go? Okay, for a long time she had never felt anything move her. Well, she really didn't rememeber anything to move her or make her feel the way that Andrea had made her feel just now. Miranda had known for a while that her marriage was over. She hadn't loved Stephen and she felt that the man hadn't loved her either. It was only matter of time while the man would leave. Her twins didn't like Stephen any more.. well, after he had started to drink alot more and started to comment on everything with mean words. After she had spoken to the man about how to talk to her girls the man had just laughed at her and told her to shut up and lay down still so he can fuck her which made Miranda hit him. And that was that. The man never came in her bedroom again. Well.. she didn't really remember when was the last time she had even seen him more than few minutes. Andrea looked like a goddess in leather and she knew it too. Wondering Miranda turned her chair and looked out of her window. The leather wasn't cheep either. Who was her Andrea? What? Her Andrea! When did the woman turn to be hers? Oh, yes, just a seconds ago when she gave Miranda permisson to touch her.

* * *

Andy sat down with a smile. Yes, she had rattled Miranda's cage, but which direction. She had no idea, but she had a feeling she would find out soon. Tomorrow she would wear those leather boots which she had been looking at the closet. Oh, she had wanted to try them on for so long but she hadn't had the time to do so. Hmm, She may have to ask Nigel for a help with the rest of the outfit. Now she had work to do which she stared with new energy in her. Oh, she felt good! She felt like a winner and finally she felt herself normal. All those weeks with those clothes made her feel uneasy, finally it was over. She could be herself again!

* * *

Two hours later Miranda got out of her office. She had been hidding form Andy. Only asking Emily to her office. Now Andy was helping Miranda with her coat and offering the bag which she snapped form Andy's hands. There was a faint blush on Miranda's cheeks and she did lick her lips. Oh, yes. Miranda was, well Miranda. And also so ready to see more. Right that moment Emily sneezed.

Miranda turned around and looked Emily with disapproved look on her eyes.

"Andrea, You will company me on the Mets ball with Emily. I don't want anywhere near those germs Emily. So, you make it sure you wont be anywhere near me or my children. Yes, Andrea will bring the book." With those words she left them standing there with horror on their faces. Well, on Emily's face. Andy was just surprised about it.

_Oh, why on earth I just did that? _Miranda wondered. Why indeed. She really had no idea but why did she only have to know why she did everything like she did. For the first time she felt relif in her heart. Like she had let go of her burden to know every move she did. Yes, for along time she finally felt herself free. Finally she smiled. For real..not the fake one she usually gives to people. This smile was for herself and only for herself.

* * *

Andy hated to be dolled up like a model. She hated it, but she got to go with Miranda to the ball. It was the only reason why she didn't just faked to be ill too. She finally would see Miranda in all of her glory. Oh, yes. This all would be worth it. She knew almost every face on that book which Emily had given her just an hour ago to study. Only because Miranda didn't know them and she was the one who had to whisper to the Queen of Fashion those names before the quests arrived to great her. Looking over the book she found out two too familar photos. Oh, no! Tony and her mother was on that list. Shit! She would have to warn them before it was to late, but Emily made it sure that she wouldn't have any privacy for a phonecall or a message. The woman was hovering over her like a motherhen telling her what she can do and what she can't do. Shit. Really. She had no time to do anything before she found herself standing under the stairs waiting for Miranda, with Emily. Finally the woman came. Andy's heart stopped, she was holding her breath. It seemd the world had stopped for them and she only could see Miranda and it seemed she was the only thing what Miranda saw too. This time she had no leather on her, but obviously she looked good in this dress too.. it was classic black dress which did show her assets. Okay, she liked this dress even if it wasn't her style. Her hair was up and it showed her her neck which usually was hidden under her beautiful dark brown hair. She had red lipstick and smoksy eyes which she loved to wear normaly. So partly she felt normal at lest. It didn't mattered tough. She only could see Miranda's offered skin which was yelling; you can look but dare to touch and you'll lose it!

* * *

Miranda was waiting to hear from Emily who was the approaching couble, but the girl had no idea who they were, but Andy knew so she leaned closer, smelled Miranda's perfume and whispered to the woman's ear. She could see Miranda's flesh go little pink, but she didn't think on it. She couldn't get herself lost in that image any longer. Suddenly there was a couple coming over. Oh, God! Tony and her mom was coming over. Before Miranda noticed them Andy gave them a warning look which was warning enough. She leaned in again an whispered. "Tony and Carmela Soprano." Obviously Tony felt the need to smile like undiciplined little boy. Oh, she wanted to hit him so hard but luckily the man didn't say anything. They just walked past her glancing only once at Andy. She would really needed to talk to them, but her atenttion was soon captured by a man. Non other than Miranda's huspand. Stephen Tomlinson. Oh, my. Really. This was too funny now. The man aka Bug, was the infamous Miranda Priestly's huspand. This was priceless! Ofcourse the man was drank and really didn't notice or recognize Andy, but the man was making fun of Irving Ravitz which was bad for all of them. The man didn't know how to hold his tongue or his temper. Nothing new there except the fact that he was married to Miranda.

Five years ago the man had disaepeared only saying that he had enough with bikers and he wanted to have a greer. Well, there it seems to be. Living off with Miranda's money.

She took Irv to her side and started to ask questions about his latest triumph. Miranda took her huspand on the dancefloor away from Irv, who was now talking to Andy like she really wanted to hear everyhting about it. He didn't notice her bored look on her face when she glanced at Miranda who was watching her. The older woman mouthed her silent thank you which made Andy smile even harder.

* * *

She wanted Andrea. Miranda couldn't deny that anymore and the woman knew that. Obviously Andrea wanted her too, because she had that fire in her eyes. The same fire which Miranda held on her eyes too. The next step would be up to her, but was she ready to take that next step. Was Andrea ready to take or was she going to tease her until Miranda would snap and do something really stupid. Like kiss her... She stopped her thoughts before she would go too far. But she did wonder how would those full and soft lips would feel on hers. A shiver went trough her body. Oh, she had to stop.

If Andrea hadn't taken Irving away from her and Stephen. She would have been beond embarrased, but the woman had worked fast and gave Miranda a change to move her huspand away form Irving.

She studied her second assistant over the man's shoulder. When that brown eyed creature laid her eyes on her she had to thank her which blew her mind out. Oh, god. That smile made her heart beat like a jungle drum. She felt her body flush with exitement. How was this possible? Oh, god. And yet again... The damn song started to play in her mind. This time she realized. It wasn't her who was the poison. It was her Andrea. The girl was under her skin like a wild fire and the first time Miranda didn't mind at all. Yes, she was scared of he woman's power on her but she also liked the feeling which it gave her. She didn't need to be the one who was in charge.

Suddenly Andrea left and Miranda only got a little glipse where the woman went. She needed to know so she left Stephen on the dance floor like some idiot. When she finally saw andrea again. The woman was talking to non other than Sopranos.  
'Tony, if you say even one word, I will rip off of your balls and feed them to your dogs. She doesn't have to know.' with those words the younger woman left the couple. Tony turned to face his wife.

'Is she serious?'  
'Oh, Tony, haven't you learned yet? She is always serious when it comes to these things.' His wife smiled at him and led him back inside.  
Was Andrea crazy? The Sopranos wasn't anyone nice to play with.

Miranda was dumbstruck for a second. How did Andrea know these people? Would she do what she said? Who doesn't have to know and what? Her mind was buzzing questions after question. Somehow she didn't feel scared at all. Well, Miranda. Scared? Really? There wasn't alot of thing which could scare her. Only her girls have been able to scare her daylights out, but no other have ever done that. Now, she was interested to know more about her second assistant which she would make her priority, well tomorrow. Now she had to get back to her huspand and take the man home.. And hope he doesn't want to share her bed tonight. If she guessed right the man would pass out before they got home and Roy would yet again help him to bed. Poor Roy tough.. It wasn't easy to carry a heavy man who was dead weight. She made a mental note to pay him extra, again.

* * *

Andy was angry at Tony. She wanted to do this her own way. Not with his or dad's name. She lay down on her bed fumming with anger. Why?

Well, Tony wanted to tell everybody who's stepdaughter she was to create fear in Miranda and others at the Runway so she could get a head. She didn't need that. Andy was doing jsut great on her own! Aaand she didn't need to make people fear her. She was unique enough to stirr the pot. She took a look of those thigh high boots.. Oh, yeah. She was unique enough.

Andy took a book on her nightstand and started to read. She had read it so many times already so the book didn't feel exciting as it had been for several years so she finally fell a sleep.

Saturday's sun woke her up. She had forgotten the blinds again. Damn. But she got up anyways and took her running shoes and swatpants. Andy hadn't run for a while and tought it might be hard on her body, but she had been wrong. She did even two extra miles and felt better than ever. When she got home and took a long shower and started to dress her phone rang. With a groan she answered. 'Yes Tony.'  
'So, it is useless to ask are you still angry?'  
'Gee, you think?' Andy froaned.  
'Okay, babygirl, I'm sorry. I really am.'  
Okay, he apollogized and Andy's heart melted.  
'Forgiven. Dad.'  
'I have something for you..'

'No,dad. I...' Andy tried to cut him of.  
'Nothing like that, sweety. I didn't get you that car... yet. I have information for you.'

Her stepdad started to talk and when he finished Andy was shocked.. Well not really but how could he be so stupid. That goddamn man! And Andy wasnt talking about her stepdad. 'I'm furious, dad.'  
'I know. Use this information well, darling.'  
'Thanks dad. I will, love you.' she said and hung up.  
It was time to show same pissed off Andy.

* * *

Monday morning came. Miranda felt excited. Oh, she didn't remember when was the last time she felt exited to go to work. She felt passion to her work but excited was totally different thing. This time she was early. Early enough that her assistants werent there yet. Well, no one was. She sat behind her desk and powered up her computer. While she waited she tought about Andrea and what would she be wearing today. Well, she would find out soon enough. Her e-mail was full like always after the weekend. So she started to go over it. Delete, delete, delete.. Yes, nothing which would get her attention long enough. The elevator dingged which got Miranas attention. Oh, she hoped to see Andrea and she wasent disapointed. Before the woman could even see Miranda was there she called her Andrea. Miranda didn't dare to look up but when she did she hoped to die. First she saw Chanel boots.. Her eyes travelled up slowly. Then mini skirt which parely hid Andrea's..well. At this point Miranda licked her lips. She could feel her burning on her cheeks... Next she saw white blouse and leather black west which ended just before Andreas breasts. Miranda's mouth went dry. The woman had perfect breasts which were hidden under that white blouse. She hadn't noticed but she had stood up and walked closer to Andrea. 'You may touch.' Andrea said again and this time Miranda did touch. Those big brown eyes were smokey and invitiing and her lips were blood red like sweet wine. Miranda touched Andrea's face gently like she was affraid the woman would break. Miranda moaned. The skin was so soft and warm and sweet. Miranda wanted to kiss and taste Andrea, but then there was another ding which woke them both from their trance. Miranda took a step back and took the offered coffee fromAndrea. She couldn't look at the woman when she whispered her silent than you. Sitting down again she turned to face the window. She felt her blush getting deeper. Oh, that woman! She would give every pair of shoes (and there was alot of them.) if shecould feel those legs around herself.

This was unfair tough. Andea could get her hot and bothered but it seemed Andrea didn't even sweat while she looked at her. So clothes didnt do for her, or did they? She had a dark blue blouse by Calvin Kline on her and a black pencil skit by Chanel which had a quite deep cut. Miranda looked at her blouse. Yes, she had to test her theory. So she opened two more buttons. Her milky white skin reviled she turned around again. Now her blush was under control and she had her fogus back. Today would be interesting.

It seemed her clothes didn't do the drick for Andrea but her exposed skin did.. And it also seemed that the younger woman also liked her licking her lips. Tasting her fingertip or pencil would touch her her lower lip.. Oh, and her glasses. Everytime she looked over her glasses the woman seemed.. Bothered.. Oh, and so hot. Now they were even and the game was fair.

When Miranda left home for the day she gave Andrea pointed look and slipped a peace of paper for the woman.

* * *

**Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next part... hope you like it..  
**

* * *

Andy's mind was in the gutter all day long and it seemed Miranda wanted to play. Oh, the older woman will be her death if she would not get her mind in order soon. Andy hated to be frustrated. It was hell for her and that is why she got so many fights in her school years until her mother took her to the gym. Where she started her first lessons of self-defense. Yeah, she was always the kid who got kick in the face. She had been lousy fighter, but she had to get somehow her frustration out. It may have been a bad idea to teach a kid to fight but in a long run, it did help. Andy did not lose her temper anymore like she use to but oh, boy when she was frustrated. There wasn't any way of knowing what would she do if she didn't get it out. One way or another. ,,

When Miranda left and gave that paper.. she was going nuts while waiting. It had said:,

Bring the book to my study. Second floor. Second door on the left. ,

Andy felt like she had ants in her boots.. she couldn't stop moving. She didn't have anything to do and couldn't wait to get out. Finally Nigel came to see her and they started to talk. ,

"So, how's it been?" ,

"Good.. good... you?",

"Hanging there like always. Want something to do?" Nigel asked looking at Andy like she had two heads.,

"Yes, please! Thank God! Anything!" Andy stood up and hugged Nigel. The man just smiled. ,

"I thought my might be bored, so I was wondering would you like to take a look at these articles and tell me what do you think. Make your own suggestions?" He offered three files for Andy. "I heard you would like to be journalist so this could be something you would like to do.",

Andy almost ripped those files out of Nigel's hands. "I would love to! You have no idea how bored I was until you came!"

"Oh, dear. I know. Seen Emily done it zillion times, but for some reason I want to help you pass the time." The man smiled at her and left.

She started to work on the articles. First it had been hard to read.. because her mind was on Miranda and Miranda's study, but like always she would give her best. Soon Andy's mind was filled with the articles and she did give some pointers for the writers. Few corrections too. Oh, and she did have to make few background checks, because some of the things didn't feel believable to her. They were true, but she made a note to make the story believable. Sometimes she couldn't believe how blind were the writers. Not seeing what their own mistakes.* She was wrapping up the last article when Mike, the guy from printing came with the book.

"Hello and who might you be?" The man was flirting with her.

"Hey, I'm Andy. Miranda's second assistant." Andy told him with her dull voice.

"I'm Mike." He offered his hand which she took. Good manners didn't cost anything.

"So, the book, Mike?"

"Oh, here." The man gave her the book still looking Andy up and down. Mike could be drooling in any seconds so Andy took her things and files which she would drop off on her way out.

"Good night, Mike." She said and started to leave.

"Yeah, you too." The man stood still looking at her ass. Oh, she was good. With a swig of her ass she could hear the man groan.

Nigel wasn't in his office. So she left the files on his desk and called Roy. Suddenly she felt nervous. Soon she would be in Miranda's study, with Miranda. Alone. Hopefully. The car ride was over too fast but she like always went head strong for her goal.

Andy opened the door and put the drycleaning to the closet. She took the book and headed over the stairs. It was quiet. Slowly she made her way up to Miranda's study. The door was open for her and she could see Miranda standing and looking out the window. She had changed her clothes for more comfortable, but still she looked like a million dollars. The pullover had a wide neckline which Andy realized the woman wasn't wearing a bra.

Andy knocked on the door.

* * *

Miranda never was nervous, but now she was walking back and forth. What was she doing? Miranda waited in her study for the woman to arrive. She had changed yet again her outfit, but she still wasn't sure. Then she gave up. It was just her..very irritating beautiful and sexy second assistant, who was coming to her home which was her castle. Miranda didn't know what will ever be between them or will there be anything except their mutual attraction, but she wanted to.. she.. she didn't really know what she wanted. She looked out of the study's window not really seeing anything. A faint knock woke her up from her thoughts. Miranda turned to face the woman whom she had been lusting all day. Andrea's eyes were traveling on her body, it felt like Andrea was eating her with her eyes. They didn't need any words. The book was forgotten on the table when Miranda took Andrea's soft hand and pulled her closer. She felt the woman's body against hers and she couldn't help the moan. Miranda saw fire in Andrea's eyes. They both wanted this. Before they knew they were kissing. Well, more like eating each other. They were hungry for each other. Groans and moans filled Miranda's study and made them blind for the rest of the world. Miranda didn't know how but suddenly she was lying down on her couch moaning and wanting. When suddenly Andrea stopped and got off of her. "The girls." She said and hid behind the door. Like a startled deer she stood up too. Glanced at the mirror near the fireplace and cleaned her face from Andrea's lipstick. The door opened and her girls came in. Hiding Andrea neatly behind it.

"Mommy, will you came and read to us?" Cassidy asked. ,

"Yes, mommy. We can't sleep if you don't read to us." Caroline told her.

Miranda had forgotten all about that. She felt guilty and dirty. She had asked Andrea here to do..what? Fuck her while her girls were still waiting for her to read to them! In their home and there was also Stephen to think about. What on earth she was thinking? Obviously nothing!

"Oh, mommy got little.." not knowing how to finish her sentence. "I'll be there in a second." she kissed the girls foreheads and sended them back to their room. She closed the door and Andrea stepped out her head hanging. "We can't do this." The younger woman said.

"Wha..?"

"Miranda, we were almost got caught by your daughters and there is also your husband to think about." Miranda would have never believed to hear these words from the woman who was so much younger than her, but still seemed older for her years. She felt her heart widen from something. Not really ready to admit what it was.

"You are right." She whispered, but before she let the woman go she took Andrea's hand and pulled her close again."Not here." Miranda gave the woman a sweet kiss for goodbye. "But soon." Andrea nodded and left her standing there.

* * *

Andy was, well, frustrated. She didn't know where she got her sense of reason. No, she was head on going to take that woman on her couch. But then she had heard the silent footsteps of two kids. She hadn't even thought about them and she had felt mortified. Because those kids meant everything to Miranda and she did have a husband too which she obviously cared about. She thought Miranda would come to her senses and stop this what ever they were doing, but obviously her need to have this (what ever was this) with Andy. Andy wouldn't object at all, because she needed Miranda too.

On her way out she ran in to Stephen. Shit.

'Well, hello babe.' The man said not recognizing her. He smelled booze too. Why on earth would Miranda still be with this drunk?

'Hello Mr. Tomlinson.'

'No no, Stephen.' he grapped her ass. Well, that was just wrong so in lightning speed she grapped the mans hand and pinned him on to the wall. 'You may not touch, Bug.'

The man recognized his old nickname. 'how, what...?'

'Oh, Bug. You have always been so slow and stupid.'

When The man realized who she was. Bug's face turned in agony and fear. 'Yes, Bug. It's me and you little shit are going to listen to me and listen good too.' Andy leaned closer to the man. 'if you are doing what I think you are doing, stop it right now. If you hurt her or her girls I came after you personally and make sure you will never ever walk, fuck or ride again.' Andy let go of the man and smiled at him. 'have a nice night, Bug.' she left the man at the landing with a sway of her hips. Yes, she was beyond frustrated. She wanted to beat the man senseless, but he wasn't worth it.

When Andy got home she had no idea what to do. She was a emotional mess so she called Lily who was behind her door under ten minutes telling her they were going out. It was middle of the week and she had to work tomorrow. But she needed to get out. Almost two hours later Andy fell on the mattress.

'Lils, I just love you.' She was breathless and sweaty.

'Yeah, love. I know.' Lily followed her on the mattress next to her.

They had just finished sparring like it had been their last day on this world. Oh, Andy just loved Krav Maga.

Andy was sore. There wasn't a place in her body which didn't hurt. But yesterday had done the trick. She was yet again calm and cool when she entered Elias-Clark. There were few bruises on her legs and stomach but it really didn't matter. She was glowing, like she had had the best sex in the world. Miranda couldn't look at her at all. She understood very well, but she had to know was she okay.. Emily was out so she sneaked in Miranda's office.

'Are you ok?' If a look could kill. Andy would be dead.

* * *

*Author's note: Like me! :D

**Author's note: Had you, didn't I? :D

**Should I stop? Oh, tell my why to continue? Am I evil? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks JB! Luv ya!**

* * *

Miranda had the whole night time to think about what she was doing. She was an old fool. Who had two girls, twins. She has a husband which she cared about. Loved? Maybe never had but she was still married. Now she was like a middle aged man who wanted to hump on a twenty something girl. She couldn't do this. She had too much to lose. Andrea asked her if she was okay? Really how was she going to answer to this? She knew her eyes were venom and she didn't have to say a thing. But the fear in her made her do it. "Really Andrea. Do I look sick to you?" "n..no Miranda. I'm sorry." the girl started to back away. 'I'm not finished.' there was panic in those brown eyes. 'you work at Runway. This is a respected magazine. If you want to work for us, change your outfit. You look like a cheap prostitute, that's all.' Miranda turned her back to the girl. She felt like shit. She had seen the girls tears which were forming in those big brown eyes. Usually her slash outs give her a feeling of satisfaction, but this time.. It was different. She turned back to apologize but Andrea wasn't there anymore. Her coffee was there for her to drink and when she took the cup she found a napkin under it. 'I'm sorry' were those sweet little words written on it. Andrea had a beautiful handwriting. Now she really felt like an ass. It was wrong for her to say those lies about Andrea. Today the girl had looked discreet but sexually appealing. To her anyways. Others seemed to think so too..men obviously were looking after the brunette which made Miranda feel jealous and like a fool. Miranda was a public figure. She had a husband and two children. She had everything and she could have anything what she wanted. Why did she feel empty? Why did it hurt so much to lash out to Andrea? Oh, she wanted to apologize, kiss and make up. But her fear was too strong. She would lose everything if she would continue this. Soon she was trying to talk herself out of it. She wanted Andrea. She craved for her.. Before she left to go home she gave another piece of paper for the girl, the woman. They needed to talk.

* * *

Andy sat behind her desk. Okay, yesterday she had been kissing Miranda and now the woman was biting her head off. Why? Had Bug said something? No, the man was too scared of her. The older woman had a whole night to think about this so she must be scared.. And she had to lose so much too. What could Andy offer to her or her family? Money Miranda had too. Finally she realized that only thing she could offer Miranda was her heart... her screwed up heart. No wonder Miranda didn't want her. If she knew who she was and who her parents were.. Miranda wouldn't even look at her at all. She only had her good looks and her heart to offer.. nothing else. She had been surprised to get another note from Miranda. To meet her in her study again. Andy had made it clear. No kissing or any kind of hanky panky this time.. She knew they had to stop and she would stop it for them. Once and for all. Her emotions were running high and partly she wanted to cry her eyes out. Andy had feelings for Miranda.. Maybe even loved her, but she wasn't ready to admit that to herself or anyone else. Again she stood at the door and studied the older woman. She had her back to Andy and who could see the tension at Miranda's posture. This was it. Andy knocked the door and stepped in side the study.

"Andrea, close the door." The woman didn't turn to see her, but she did what Miranda asked. Slowly Miranda turned to her. The woman still couldn't look at her.

"Miranda. I am sorry. I know we can't do this and it will stop right this moment."

Miranda's head snapped up. "Wha.."

"I realized. I am just a girl, I have nothing to offer you or your family. You already have everything you need . I am sorry that I thought..." Andy lowered her head. "childishly that there could be something more between us."

"Andrea," Miranda's voice was hoarse. "What do you mean?"

"I really don't know what I mean, but what happened yesterday can't repeat itself. You know why. You have everything to lose and I don't have anything to offer...except my heart and screwed up family." Andy glanced at Miranda. She couldn't read Miranda's impression. It was quite empty and hallow.

"Yes," like Miranda had woken up from a dream. "I am the one who takes the risks and this is too big of a risk for me to take. For my family's sake and also for Runway. I will not allow anyone or anything to destroy my achievements." Miranda was so close to her that she could smell the woman's perfume. "Not even you." The woman touched her cheek and she leaned on her hand. Andy felt her tears burning her eyes.

"Goodbye, Miranda." She whispered and kissed Miranda's soft palm. She didn't let herself cry until she was home.

* * *

She is offering me away out. Miranda thought. She is a dream which I never will have. Oh, God. I may even fall in love with her. Miranda couldn't bring herself to say goodbye rudely so she touched Andrea's sweet face. The energy which went through with the little kiss. Yes, she could love her. Those tears in Andrea's eyes made her hide her own. Miranda wanted to take the woman in her arms and kiss her until those tears had stopped, but she couldn't because she knew she would never let Andrea go.

When she heard the front door close she sat down and let her own tears fall. Her cry was silent but it was pure pain. What if she had let Andrea in her heart and lived a little, because this pain which she felt right now didn't feel right at all. She shouldn't feel this pain. Her heart was cold like ice and her veins felt like they were frozen. Her mind was numb and she only heard her silent heart beat. Du-tum...du-tum... du-tum.

It was over before it even begun.

* * *

Andy woke up the next day. She felt like she hadn't slept at all, but like a robot she did her morning rituals and left for work. Wondering did she have a place to work or not. She had a dream, she wanted to be a journalist. So what ever it took she would hold on to her job. Miranda could make her jump and run, but Andy wouldn't give up on her job.

Miranda knew this too. If the older woman was ready to do anything to keep things going she would know Andy to do the same. When Andy got to the Elias-Clark with Miranda's coffee she noticed Miranda to be already in her office.

"Good morning, Miranda." She said with a wide smile. Miranda wasn't surprised to see her, but she didn't smile or say anything. Took only her coffee and went back to work.

So it's going to be like this. Well, could Andy expect anything more? No. This is Miranda and Andy was just Andy.

The next two weeks were hard on them. Both felt the need to say or do something more but they just didn't seem to find the words. It was by accident when their hands touched and it had been shocking for both of them. Remembering their kiss they both went pink. One look from both of them and they were kissing and touching again. Suddenly Miranda pulled away. "We, we..we.. can't." She tried to tell. Oh, it was like a poisonous drug, because she couldn't stop herself kissing Andrea again. This time Andrea was the one to pull away. "We.." She stepped back. "You need to go over there." She was breathless. Miranda tried to collect herself but she couldn't if she was facing Andrea. The woman looked too good with her kissed lips and watery eyes. Oh, and that beautiful pink on her cheeks.

"We apparently need to make a new arrangement." Andrea said.

* * *

**So, more? should I continue? I don't know.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next one.. so..tell me.. want me to quit? what should I do..?**

**Thanks again JB, Luv ya!  
**

* * *

Yes, Andrea was right. They needed a new arrangement. This couldn't continue. Not like this. What if they just let go and have what they both wanted. What if..

'I think I have to quit.' Andrea said.

'No.' Miranda answered quickly. 'no, don't you dare.' Mirandas anger flared.

'Then what do you suggest then?'

'Lets get this out of our system.' Miranda leaned on her desk.

'You mean..'

'Yes.' Miranda raised he eye brow. 'but if you object then..'

'No no... Its just that.. If this doesn't... Go over like you think?' Andy bit her lower lip.

'I assure you, it will.' but Miranda wasn't so sure about herself, but somehow she couldn't believe this young woman would want her after that.

'Ok,' Andrea leaned the door frame. 'when and where can I prove you wrong?' she had a wicked smile on her lips. Miranda wanted to say now and the nearest hotel, but she couldn't. It was late and she should be on her way home.

'When the time is right.' she took few files on her desk. 'now I have to go home to my girls... And to my husband.' It was like ice cold water on her neck when she said something about Stephen. But while she tried to get past Andrea, the woman took her and and kissed her softly. Making her moan. 'I'll be waiting.' with that she let Miranda go home to her family.

* * *

When Andy got home and took a cold shower, her phone rang. It was an unknown number which she took, knowing, it might be her dad. And it was Papa bear.

"Hey darling," She could hear noises on the back ground.

"Hey Daddy... which precinct?"

"Oh, honey.. how did you know?" her dad said.

"Well, who else would call me from an unknown number?" Andy took her power suit. Her dad gave her the details and she took off to see if she would get them out tonight.

It took all night for her to get them out, it was morning and she was late again! So her dad took her on his bike. Yet again they were on their way to Elias-Clark. This time Andy didn't have time to change her clothes but her black Chanel power suit did the job for the day. She noticed Miranda who came at the same time. They saw each other and Andy had to smile. She gave Papa bear a kiss like she always did and started her way to the building. They came at the same time to the elevator which Miranda took and told her to share with her. The clackers were shocked to see them in the same lift when the door closed.

"Hmm, you have some interesting company." It was accusation. Not a friendly comment.

"Well, I can't change my parents." Smirking she said.

"Your.."

"He's my dad." Andy smiled. Miranda had been jealous of her dad. Oh, my God! "Most of the night I was at the police station, getting my dad and the others out." The elevators' doors opened. Andy and Emily were face to face. Emily's mouth was hanging open, but Andy just smiled. "Oh, I was there because I am their lawyer. It is my..other job." She glanced at Miranda just before she moved on to her own desk. Miranda looked thoughtful for a second and then she put her coat and bag on Emily's desk. "Get me, Patrick." Telling Andy.

* * *

Miranda had been surprised. She hadn't seen Andrea's resume. But obviously the younger woman was more than she expected. A lawyer.. for a group of hooligans? Her Andrea was a lot more than she seems then. Somehow Miranda felt the need to know more about the woman, but right now she had to do her job. She will have time later on to find out Andrea's secrets from Andrea herself. Well, she hoped that she could ask her questions from the woman.

Paris was on it's way and fashion world was going slowly but steady to be hectic and crazy. Miranda knew her time was limited but she would do anything to get some time with her twins and with Andrea. When she finally realized, she wouldn't be taking Emily with her but she was taking Andrea. She felt her body relax. Yes, Andrea was the one who she needed on her trip.

The frustration was getting on their way. The need to feel and touch and kiss was sometimes too strong to hold off, but they did it. Well, Miranda was snapping more, because she had no idea what Andrea was doing when she saw the woman looking like she had just gotten laid. She felt jealousy, so often that she had to ask pencils almost every day, because she was snapping them in half like they were just little twigs. But at the end of the day, when they were alone. The woman would come to her office and kiss her sweetly. Letting Miranda know who Andrea wanted.

One night, Miranda and Andrea were going home. "Andrea, I would like you to come in. We need to talk about Paris."

Andrea nodded. When they arrived at the townhouse, it was dark. Well, Caroline was at her friends for a sleepover and Stephen should be home with Cassidy. But the house was dark and there weren't any movements on the windows. Andrea noticed this too, knowing also the twins schedule.

"Where are they?" Miranda asked herself. Stepping inside the empty and quiet house was spooky. Miranda put on lights and took her phone to call Cassidy. The girl didn't answer. She saw Andrea's mind mapping the situation.

"What is it, Andrea?" She asked.

"Call the cops. If you try to call Bug, he won't answer. I need to make few phone calls. I may have an idea where she is."

"Bug?" Who was this Bug?

"Stephen." The younger woman turned to leave. "I'll tell you later." Andrea took her own phone. Soon her call was connected.

"Hey Dad. Don't have time to explain. Where do the Romanov's play?"

The Russian mob? Miranda's mind was spinning fast. What does the Russian mob and Stephen have to do with this?

"Thanks, Dad. I'm going in." Andrea turned around to leave. "Yeah, I need backup." Finally the younger woman looked at her. The girls eyes were cold as ice and they were filled with venom. When the call ended Andrea turned to her. "Call the cops. I'll go get Cassidy back. Until then, just wait. I will tell you everything when we get back."

* * *

Andy realized the moment she had walked in the townhouse something was wrong. She had known Stephen since she'd been a kid and the man had a bad habit to get hooked into things. He had always been drunk and he also had always been playing the cards. Now it seemed the man had gone too far. Romanov's weren't friends of Soprano's but Bug wasn't one either. He wasn't Papa bears friend or her mothers. Tony had made sure of it after the incident. Bug had taken off with his bike and he had been drunk as a skunk. He had lost his control of his bike when he suddenly found the brake. He made a mistake to brake too hard and he flew on Tony's car windshield. Yeah, that is how he got his nickname. Crushed like a Bug. Tony had been furious with the man and he may have killed him if Andy hadn't stopped him. Now, she felt like shit. She should have let him.

When Andy got home. She changed her clothes and took her own bike and filled the saddlebag with money. Hoping it was enough. It was time to save Cassidy and get rid off Bug.

* * *

**So, what do you want me to do?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter for you guys.. thanks for commenting. I had a moment of real life crisis and hopefully it is over now. **

**Thanks to JB again, you are a sweety. Hugs.  
**

* * *

Andy got to the location. It was a old warehouse facility. She saw two of the Romanov's goons in front of the entrance. She stopped in front of them and took her helmet off. Her long brown hair waved to her shoulders and she smiled sweetly at the men.

'Hey guys.' her voice was like honey.

'Well well well. Look who the cat dragged in?' It was one of the loyal men from the Romanov's . Tim. She thought. 'What are you doing here, Andy? You know

they like the Sopranos as much as the Sopranos like them.'' Yes, Tim was different. He didn't include himself as Romanov's .

'Tim, good to see you. I heard there was a card game.'

'You're sure you want to take part in this? There are only big shots here tonight.'

That is why I want to play.' Andy opened her saddlebag and showed them her money.

'Okay, but you are on your own then kid.' They let her in.

The warehouse was dark, but she could see light from a far corner of the open space. She walked closer making her presence known to the guards and the players. Andy could see a little girl sitting on the ground crying silently. Stephen was smiling like a winner but she knew the Big Boss. He wouldn't let the man win.

'Hello guys.' Andy said.

'What are you doing here Soprano bastard?' the big chief, Vladimir said.

'Came to play.'

'And what makes you think, we let you play?' The men around her stood up.

'This.' Andy showed them the money. 'and I want her, one card draw. Bigger wins.' Vladimir studied her for a long minute and then he turned to Stephen. 'How about it?'

Stephen was scared of her. 'N..No.'

'You were going to play her a second ago. You would get the money and pay your dept and keep the girl if you win.'

'How about it, Stephen?' Andy looked hard at the man.

'What is your interest in that girl?'

'She is special for me personally. Stephen had no right to take her.'

'Are you saying he kidnapped the girl?'

'Yes, I want her back. If I win I will go. If I don't I will go.' Stephen had to make his choice soon and he did.

'No, I bet the girl now and think I can win.'

Stupid man. Andy thought.

'Very well.' Vladimir said. '

Stephen called and showed his hand, but Andy had known he would lose. Horror on his face Cassidy changed her owner.

'My turn.' Andy said.

'No no, I want to keep this girl.' Vladimir smiled evilly.

'Hmm, why I'm not surprised Vladimir.'

'Because my reputation is what it is. Good.' the man kept smiling.

'Okay, Vlad. You have two choices. You changed the girl with my money.. Or..' she didn't have to say anything else. She heard motorbikes roaring voices and few cars pulling in front of the building.

Few gunshots were fired.

'or my Daddy will make sure you will be gone by tomorrow morning.. And never be found again.' The doors opened. And there were at least fifty men coming in. One of the Vladimir's men took her and tried to pin her down, but the fire in Andy's eyes made them move. Suddenly that man found himself on the ground, holding his balls in agony. Three more men tried the same thing but also ended up on the dusty floor.

'Quit before it's too late, Vlad.' Andy's voice was like poison ivy.

The man turned to face bug. 'This is all your fault!' Vladimir was angry. He hit Bug so hard that his nose started to bleed. Broken,

Andy felt little satisfied. 'I'll take the girl and you get the money.' She wanted to leave Stephen there to be dealt with by Vladimir. 'and I take Stephen with me.'

She took a hold on Stephen's arm and pulled him up. 'After all, isn't it the right of the Child's mother to decide what to do with him?'

'Who is her mother then?'

'Miranda Priestly.'

The fury which appeared his face was indescribable. He tried to attack Stephen but Andy stopped him before he could.

'As much as I would like to see you beat the crap out of him. I can't let you.'She pushed Stephen to one of the bikers who caught him. 'Take him.' Andy went for the girl.

'Hey Cass.' The girl was scared. 'it's okay, I'll take you home, to your mother.' she kneeled in front of the girl. Cassidy was sobbing and when she finally looked at her her eyes went wide and hugged Andy. 'You're...' the girl had recognized her.'Yeah, I am. Lets go home.'

Andy took a hold on the girls hand and led her out. 'Hey Piper, still have that extra helmet?' she asked from a red headed woman. 'As always' the woman drew her the pink helmet for her.

'Here, do you see that cerulean blue bike over there?' Cassidy nodded. 'Wait there for a sec. I need to talk to my dad before we go.'

She found Tony face to face with Bug. All the Color had left his face. 'Dad,' she touched Tony's arm who hadn't noticed her yet. 'bring him to this address.. But don't bring him inside before I call you.' Andy started to walk away. 'and Dad,' she glanced at him. 'alive.'

Papabear was studying his daughter. When she waved at him and told him she would see him at home at some point. His daughter was alive and well... in love.

* * *

Miranda paced in front of her fireplace. The police had come few minutes ago. She hadn't heared a word from Andrea and she was worried sick. Miranda had told the detectives what she knew, which was practically nothing. Roy had gotten Caroline home after Miranda had called her and was now worried too. When they heard the bikes engine stop in font of their house Miranda ran, yes. The woman run to the door and felt the relief take her over.

Her tears were running freely when she took her sobbing daughter in her arms. She thanked every god she knew and especially the woman, the angel which gave her her daughter back. Caroline joined in their hug and Miranda squeezed them both like there was no tomorrow. She felt someone walking them inside their house. She didn't care. She had both her girls back.

* * *

**So, how about it? may I quit now or do you guys want more...? what do you want more? TELL TELL TELL**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the next chpater.. hope you like it. **

**Tanks again, JB. Luv ya!  
**

* * *

Miranda didn't want to leave her children alone but she knew she had to. The twins would be together in Caroline's room, waiting for her to come say good night, but they didn't know their mother would join them. No, she wouldn't leave them alone, not tonight.

Andrea was talking to the detective's silently so Miranda wouldn't hear her or what was the New York finest saying. Obviously they had agreed on something because they had stopped talking. It was her time to find out what was going on under her roof. She came in her study and they were all sitting down.

'Andrea, what is going on?' she asked.

'Miranda, what do you know about Stephen?' the woman leaned forward.

'He is my husband.' Miranda really didn't know a thing about Stephens past.

'Did you know he was a biker?' she heard the question. 'Hmm. Yes, he did say something about it. Along time ago.'

'Try five years ago.'

Miranda realized what Andrea meant. The man had been a biker when they had met. The man had told her he was a bookkeeper and investor in some big firm but was thinking about to start his own. Miranda had given her money for him to invest. Of course not everything. One third she had given him.. She had trusted Stephen, but the man had obviously used her trust for his own interests.

'Andrea, tell me everything.' Miranda looked hard at the woman, who didn't even flinch.

'Okay, five yours ago Stephen aka Bug left our successful business telling us he wanted a more stable life. Obviously he had found you. Like now he was a bookkeeper. We did let him go, because he was drunk and untrustworthy. He had a gambling problem and it seems he still has one, like he still drinks too much. Bug did more harm than good for us so it was easy to let him go. At the time I was busy with other things so I didn't even notice he was gone.' Andrea leaned back to her chair. 'The first time I delivered the book he saw me but didn't remember me, so I did remind him and warned him.' she couldn't look at Miranda. 'After the party, the MOMA. Tony Soprano, my step-dad called me,' Miranda inhaled in shock. Tony soprano was Andreas father? Oh, my god! 'He told me about Romanov's and Bug. And how much bug was in debt with I realized what was happening here, that Cass and Bug were gone. I knew something was up. So I called my dad, Tony, and asked where they played. Took some money and went to get Cass back.' finally Andrea could look at her again. 'I took Stephen too and he is waiting with my dad and his right man outside. ' Andrea glanced the police. 'It is only your right to decide what to do with him.' Miranda had been quiet the whole time. Her mind was buzzing from the information. What should she do with him. 'Ma'am. What ever you do. We wont talk. If it weren't for Andy we wouldn't have gotten your girl back, because the Romanov family are under the investigation. You were lucky to have Andy.'

Miranda stood up and took a long breath. 'I want to see him before I make any decisions. You may leave.' she told the police and the detectives were more than happy to leave. After they had left. Andrea took her phone and called someone. Her father, Miranda thought. Soon the woman let in three men and Stephen. Who's nose wasn't bleeding any more. They sat him in the middle of her study. 'Andrea, why did he take my daughter with him?'

'He was ready to play her if his money run out which it did.'

Miranda didn't even think. She hit the man with all she got and the man fell off the chair. His nose was bleeding again. Miranda had lost every word from her lips. She didn't know how to beat him up with her words. So she hit. The man had broken her trust more than just one way and he hurt her girls which was unforgivable.

'Miranda I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to. I couldn't help myself! Please, please forgive me.' Tony's men picked him up again and again Miranda hit him. Yet again the men picked him up. Miranda was about hit again but Andrea took her hand. 'No don't. You ruin your hands.' they stared each other for a long minute. Not seeing or hearing Stephens wining and moaning voice for forgiveness. The anger in Miranda eased up and there was only hatered in her eyes, but to Andrea she had hopeless pain to show which the woman seemed to understand.

Tony moved and hit the man. 'That was because you ruined my car' he hit again. 'and that was for putting my daughter in danger.'

'Dad! Stop!' Andrea said. 'Stop hitting him. Its not for us to decide what to do with him.' Andrea looked at Miranda again, taking the older woman hand in hers and kissed it softly. 'Miranda, what do you want?'

'Andrea, I want him to suffer.' Miranda felt little lost but Andrea was her beacon. 'I want him to pay.'

'Okay.' Andrea turned away to talk to her stepfather. 'Is Nicolas still in the picture or did he leave?'

'I can find him.' Tony said and left them to make a few calls.

* * *

Andy had been little surprised about Miranda's actions but somehow she really wasn't. She would have done a lot worse to the man. The unspoken question run in the air.

'Nicolas is a man whos art is pain. We have to move him out of here. The girls had had too much already.' Andy kissed Mirandas hand again before she let it go. 'After that. I'll call my hacker friend who will make him a criminal.'

Stephen looked them with horror. "Oh, Stephen. Don't be like that. I warned you, but you didn't listen." She put her foot between his legs and started to squeeze. "Now I am delivering." Nick, the other dad's goon, took a hold on the mans head and shutted him up so his scream wouldn't be heard. The man wouldn't be doing any walking, fucking or riding anytime soon.

* * *

**Tell me where to go next? Comments are welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys! Here is the next chapter.. hope you.. well..like it. **

**Thanks yet again JB, luv ya.**

* * *

When everyone else had left except Andy. She was about to leave, but Miranda stopped her.

"Andrea, please stay with us." The older woman took a hold on her hand. "I don't want us to be alone."

"Okay." Andy said and hugged Miranda gently.

"There are three guestrooms on the third floor and there is everything what you need for a night. You can take which you want. I am going to sleep with the girls tonight." Miranda kissed her neck sweetly.

They went up and Andy took the closest room which she could find. Miranda hadn't lied. There was absolutely everything and even more what she needed for a night. She could live in there for three months and still have clean undies. When she was about to get in bed her phone rang. It was Miranda but she wasn't the caller.

"Andy, could you sleep with us too?" It was Cass. She couldn't deny anything from the girl.

"Umh, Okay." She said already getting up.

"Thanks, Andy. Second floor and the third door right." Cass hanged up like her mother did. It only made Andy smile. They are so much like their mother.

When she came to Caroline's room she saw a lovely picture. Miranda was in the middle and the girls were hanging her and listening her read. Andy could listen her all day long and never get bored. But when the girls noticed her they let their mother move Caroline's side and Cassidy asked her to sleep on her side. They all were snuggling close to each other and they finally felt tired enough to fell a sleep.

Andy woke two hours later on Cass's small sobbing. She took the girl in her arms and started to whisper sweet words to her ear. "Let it out, baby. Let it out. You are safe now." The girl loosened up in Andy's arms and let herself sleep again. This time Cass slept through the night in Andy's arms. Not letting the older woman go, not for a second.

* * *

Miranda had woken up early but she didn't get up. She looked at her girls and Andrea. Without Andrea she would have lost Cassidy. Oh God! The mental image and the feeling of lost made her eyes water but she shaked her head and closed her eyes for a second. No, she hadn't lost Cassidy. She hadn't lost Caroline and she still had Andrea in her life. Life was good even if she still had to deal with Stephen and his mess. She had now in Caroline's bed what she wanted, needed. All her girls which she loved more than she loved anything else. Even more than Runway.

Andrea stirred and slowly opened her sleepy eyes. The smile which she gave Miranda made her forget what she was thinking about. The woman was beautiful in every way she could think of. Andrea was still holding Cassidy in her arms and the woman tried to move. "Cass, hon. Let me get to the bathroom, darling. I'll be back in a sec."

"Promise?" Cassidy asked sleepily.

"Yes, sweetie. I promise." reluctantly Cassidy let Andrea go and true to her words she soon came back and took the girl in her arms. Miranda smiled for the first time for two days she really smiled. She felt the love and care in her seeing her family together. Well, Andrea wasn't her family yet, but soon it will change. She wanted that woman and she wanted her to be in their life's as longs Andrea wanted to be in theirs.

Miranda had to get up too. To use the bathroom and start the day. She wouldn't go to Runway and she wouldn't send her girls to school either. She would spent her day with them and she had to talk to Cassidy what had happened here. She didn't want to open up the wounds again, but she had to know. Breakfast was ready when she got to her kitchen and took her first cup of coffee. Mentally moaning she took another sip from her cup, sat down and started to read the morning paper. Few minutes later the twins and Andrea joined her and her girls were chatty. Andrea seemed to be studying her plate of food but not really eating anything.

"Andrea, you should eat something?"

"I know, I just.." She didn't finish her sentence and took a fork full of her fruit salad. "I usually eat after my run." She said quietly. The truth was. Andrea did rarely eat breakfast. Her stomach flipped upside down because of it. Turning little green she couldn't look at Miranda now but she did eat for the girls sake. They needed to see her eating. Especially Cassidy, whom seems to think Andrea is her guardian angel. Cassidy was studying Andrea closely, but when she noticed the older woman eating she started to eat her own breakfast. Miranda couldn't help the worry which filled her mind seeing her girl so vulnerable.

"Miranda, may I take Cassidy with me to the gym? I think I have a solution for your worry" Andrea asked still looking at her plate.

"Hmm, what would that be?" Miranda set her cup down which she had been holding.

"Krav Maga." Andrea said and still didn't look at the woman.

"What?"

"Can I go too mom?" Caroline asked.

"And what is this Krav Maga?" She studied the girls.

"Self Defense."

"No, no I don't want you girls fighting." The talk was over with that, but Miranda knew she had to give up her fight about it and the look on Andrea's face told her she would be talked in to it, but right now she had won this around and she wanted to believe for a second it would her last fight on this subject.

The girls were in their entertainment room when Andrea cornered her again in her study. The woman didn't play fair on this game, but Miranda had known that from the start. Miranda had taken the woman in her arms and kissing her when she felt those wicked lips on her neck and that voice.

"Miranda, Cass needs to feel safe." Oh, God. Miranda would give in in a second or two. "Yes, I know." She breathed. "I can't always be here." Andrea said. "Even if I want to." She was kissing her and found her weak point. "I can teach them and you can come and watch."

"Oh, God. Okay!" Miranda captured the woman's lips. "You can teach them." Suddenly Andrea pulled away. "Great! Thanks. I'll go tell the girls." With stunned look on her face didn't stop Andrea for going. She was out of the room before Miranda could say a word to stop her. That wicked little thing! Miranda said to herself and couldn't do anything than just smile. Well, Miranda didn't want their first time to be in her study. She wanted it to be in her bedroom and just the two of them.

The twins came running in to her study with happy faces.

"Mom! Thank you! Can we go today? We wanna go today!" Her girls were hugged her.

"Well, if Andrea wants to take you today..then you may as well go now. If that is okay with Andrea?" The woman was leaning on the door frame with a small smile. She nodded.

"I have to call Emily and tell her we wont be in to day or tomorrow." Miranda took her phone and in few seconds there was a major panic at the Runway. Miranda didn't really care.. she never did when it came to her girls.

* * *

Andy called Lily if she might be her sparring partner for the day. The woman had been surprised to hear from her at this time of the day. But she said yes. Lils hadn't heard about Bug yet but soon she would know and when she did. Lils was fuming with fury. How could that bastard do something like that? Andy noticed her anger when they started to spar. They had always sparred like they were really fighting and this time it really felt like the woman was angry with her.

"Lils.. you're seeing his face on mine, aren't you?" Andy asked and she earned just a nod. "Well, wanna know something... he's with Nicolas." That earned stunned look on Lily's face and right that moment Andy swiped her feet off the ground and she found Andy on top off her. "Wanna watch?" The woman asked. "HELL YEAH!" Was the answer for Andy.

Miranda had been following every move which Andy made with Lils and she was obviously scared for Andy and when the woman took her girls on the tatami and started to teach them Miranda gave her warning glance. "Don't worry, darling. I wont hurt them and Lils wont either." She smiled at the woman. Andy had said darling, but it wasn't her purpose to make the woman blush. She was beautiful. Obviously it didn't bother anyone else either.

The girls were natural fighters like their mother too. Andy had been little surprised to see how fast they could learn..But soon they were exhausted and asked to stop for the day. Well, Andy still had her adrenalin pumping like a maniac and Lily had hers too. So they started to spar like it was their last day on this earth. When they finally collapsed on the mattress they were heavily breathing and Andy could feel the good kind ache in her body she was ready to quit for the day. Cass gave her some water and when she took a sip she noticed Miranda's glassed eyes and small flush on her cheeks. Oh, My, God. Andy thought. She is so beautiful. She wished she could get what she wanted. Her way with Miranda, right now, right here. Groaning she stood up again and took her towel to try her sweat. Andy couldn't look at the goddess right now.. if she did. She was afraid to do something really stupid. Like kissing the woman... and... NOT GOING THERE! It was totally wrong moment to think that. She needed a cold shower.

* * *

Miranda had seen that look on Andrea's face. It was the look she had seen so many times. Every morning that glow had been on her face and now Miranda knew where she got it. Here.. the woman had been here doing that. Krav Maga.. Oh, Miranda loved Krav Maga.

Miranda had called Roy and waited her girls outside. She needed some cold air which the weather gave her. The chill cooled her hotted body like it was a whip slash. Oh, yes. It felt good. When the girls, Andrea and her friend Lillian came out form the gym she took them to Italian restaurant and they all ate in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable. They were all tired, except Miranda and it seemed Andy wasn't either. The women glanced at each other so often that that it was a miracle that no-one else noticed. Other than Lils. The woman was grinning and eating her food silently, not saying a word to them.

"So, Lillian. What do you do?" Miranda asked not really caring what the woman had to say but she needed to be polite.

"I am an artist." Lillian glanced at her.

"Oh, what kind of an artist? Do you paint, draw?" Miranda still didn't look at her.

"Both, but I really am a skin artist." This time Miranda did look at her. "It's all Andy's fault actually that I fell in love with ink."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, after college we run in to each other and she asked me if I would like to try.. and I did and fell in love like a maniac." Lillian smiled and Andrea.

"Andrea, do you have any tattoos?" Miranda asked. The younger woman went pink.

"Umh.. yeah, I do."

"Oh, do tell where. Better yet. Show me." The twinkle in Miranda's eyes made the woman go even redder.

"Maybe later I may show it to you." She mumbled.

"I hold you on that." The twins had been talking to each other the whole time about what they had just learned. They didn't hear a thing what the adults were talking about. Which obviously for Miranda was a good thing. The tattoo must be somewhere intimate, because Lillian was grinning like wolf. Did that woman do it to Andrea? The bang of jealousy rushed through Miranda but it disappeared when she felt Andrea's foot touching hers. Footsy. She glanced at Andrea asking silently with her eyes, really? But the woman only smile sweetly like nothing wasn't happening under their table.

Lily bid her goodbye to them and hugged Andy. She told the girls they would see soon again for a nother lesson and told them to use it only when it was the only option. Not because they were angry with someone and wanted to "deck" them. Andy took the girls under her arms and guided them to the car.

"Darlings. Your father is going to pick you up today, but if you don't feel like going.. I wont make you." The twins looked at each other and doing that weird twin talk.

"Mom, we'll be okay." Cass said. "I know we need to talk what happened, but I need to think myself first. I.. I blame myself for what happened."

"Sweetie," Andy said. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know what was Stephen up to." She took the girl's hand in hers.

"I know." Cass lowered her head. "He told me it'll be fun. Just the two of us with the big guys playing cards."

"Darling, you are safe now. I can't promise you that you wont get hurt in your life but I'll do anything to protect you from men like Stephen." Andy's voice was sweet.

"Thanks, Andy." The girl squeezed her hand. "Will you be with mom while we are at dad's?" Andy glanced at Miranda who nodded. "If you mom lets me. I'll be there."

"Good!" Cass smiled relived. "We'll go to dad's and make his girlfriend's life hard."

"No, no Cassidy, you two will not do something like that." Miranda said but somehow the older woman was happy.

"Okay, mom." Miranda knew they were crossing their fingers behind their backs and Andy knew this too. She had made her mothers living hell when she had started to date again after Papabear and her had broken off. When Tony had come in to the picture. For some reason Andy hadn't found anything wrong with the man.. except he was running a mob which had changed quite soon.

The twins were leaving to see their father. Soon they were picked up by him and Andrea was hiding in Miranda's study. The girls had said their goodbye to the woman earlier because they didn't want their father to grill them about the younger woman. Miranda herself wasn't ready to tell him about Andrea either, but soon. After this chaos with Stephen was over. She would tell the man who that woman is and what does she mean to them. Still Miranda was worried about Cassidy but the girl said she will be okay and she would talk to them when she knew what to tell. Tony had given his therapist number in case she needed it. She would, Miranda knew but she had to give her little girl some time to coupe with it.

The car left and suddenly she realized she was at her home alone with Andrea. Oh, how much she had wanted this and suddenly she was nervous. When she found the woman on her couch lying there and reading a book which she had taken from her bookcase. Andrea didn't even notice her first but when she touched her leg the woman looked at her. Andrea gulped. Yes, she must seen her want on her face because suddenly she had that woman in her arms kissing her senseless. Miranda let her because she wanted it. They both were flushed when they parted.

"Bed, now!" Miranda ordered and the woman got off her lap and pulled her up. Yes, they were going to do this.

* * *

**So, am I evil or am I the devil? or am I both? So, do YOU want me to write another chapter? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next one.. okay.. I don't know how to write hottie hottie scenes.. so... SORRY..**

**Thanks again JB.  
**

* * *

Andy wanted to take this slow but it seemed impossible. Miranda was beautiful when she was flushed and she had those glazed eyes, wanting her. They were slowly going to Miranda's bedroom only because they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Their clothes were all the way up to the second landing and they almost didn't make it to the bedroom. When Andy finally felt the older woman's skin on hers she almost got off by that." You are so beautiful." Miranda had told her. "No, love. I am nothing to your beauty." Andy moaned when she felt those soft and perfect hands on her neck. This woman would drive her crazy if she wouldn't have her soon. When Miranda was lying on her bed, Andy studied the perfect body. Miranda tried to hide herself but Andy didn't let her. "No, don't you dare hide yourself now. You are perfect just the way you are." She lay on top of the woman. They both moaned. The feeling was so electric that Andy was sure she would explode soon. So she started to kiss those lips which were like a drug, a poison which Andy couldn't get enough of. Her hands were touching the soft white skin and Miranda urged her to do more. And oh, boy did she do more. Andy told herself that she had to take it slow but then Miranda moaned her name and she lost her sense. She had to taste those breasts which were taunting her like there was nothing else in the world. She kissed so gently and started to lick the hard nubs. Miranda took a hold of her head pushing her breasts closer to her mouth. Oh, she loved the way the woman moved under her.

"Oh, Andrea. I can't take it much longer." Miranda moaned.

The older woman wrapped her legs around Andy's waist and she could feel that hot center so close to hers. The woman was wet and just for her. "I need you." Miranda moaned."Take me!" Miranda begged her and who was she to deny the woman anything. Andy's hand started to wonder down Miranda's body. When she finally found the source of heat. She lingered there for a while. Only barely touching the white hair. Miranda pushed her pelvis closer and groaned.

"You will be the death of me!"

"No, love. I wont." her finger found it's way between the wet folds. Oh, she was so wet and that deep moan which she let out, made Andy shiver in a good way. Andy wanted to do everything to this woman, she wanted to taste her, but there wasn't any time for that. Not this time. The older woman was ready to cum but Andy still held back. She watched the woman close her eyes and then she gently pushed two fingers inside the woman. "Oh," She didn't know which one said it and she really didn't care. She slowly started to move her fingers in and out and slowly she could see how the woman got closer and closer to her climax. "M-More, ple-please, Andrea!" Miranda begged. Andy gave her more. The palm of her hand was perfectly massaging Miranda's clit and making her move her hips faster and the older woman gripped her shoulders hard when Andy felt the woman's inner walls to start contacting around her fingers. "Oh, Andrea!" Miranda yelled. Andy could swear she had that big O too.. but when Miranda's leg found its between hers she felt her own orgasm coming too, but she held it back wanting to see every move and hear every moan which Miranda made. Finally Miranda started to relax, but she was still breathing hard. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at Andy. Her eyes were watery, but she didn't cry. No, she flipped them over and her hand was suddenly between Andy's legs finding her wet center with ease. It didn't take much to make her cum. No, Andy was born ready for Miranda.

* * *

Miranda never begged for anyone. Not at work and not in bed. Never had she done so, but Andrea changed all of that. The woman had made her beg and then she had made her cum. She didn't remember when was the last time she had cum by another. Had she ever cum? No man had never done that and Andrea was her first woman who she took in to her bed. Of course there had been women she had found appealing but never had she wanted them enough to take them in her bed. Andrea definitely, was different.

When she finally had her breath under control she had flipped the woman under her and she had found out how wet the other woman was for her. Oh, she couldn't believe it at first but there it was. The truth. The evidence about Andrea's want for her. It didn't take long for the younger woman to cum and it was beautiful. The woman was beautiful. Perfect. It took few minutes for Andrea to open her eyes but when she did she flipped them again. "Now, I want to do what I have wanted to for so long." And that wicked smile on her lips made Miranda blush. "Andrea, I.. I can't do it so often.." But Andrea proved her wrong when she started to kiss her body.. and then kissed her between her legs, made her whimper. Oh, she was ready again. That wicked tongue found her sensitive nub and it did such sweet things to Miranda's body. No-one had never done this for her. Men in her life didn't know how to do this, but Andrea knew, Oh, God she knew how to make her meow and moan and growl. That wicked tongue found it's way inside her and it was teasing her inner walls. Her hips couldn't stop moving and it felt like she couldn't control her body any longer and she, Miranda Priestly, didn't care. Her body was under Andrea's mercy and she loved it! Oh, she came with a scream she didn't know she held inside her. It was perfect. Andrea was licking her lips when she finally lay on top of Miranda and Miranda couldn't help but to kiss her. Tasting herself on the woman's mouth made her crazy. She had to taste Andrea and so she did. It was perfect. She tasted perfect and Miranda was hooked.

They lay in her bed, sweaty and breathing heavily. Miranda had never felt this good in her life. She smiled when she felt Andrea's fingers studying her skin. Slowly moving around her stomach to her breasts, to her neck.

"Didn't get enough?" Miranda turned to face her lover.

"Never." she kissed her neck. Waking up Miranda's want again, but she needed a shower badly.

"Darling, I need a shower." She whispered.

"Good, I need one too and you are going to share it with me." The woman got up from the bed and pulled her too. There was a sweet little kiss between them before they walked hand in hand in Miranda's huge bathroom. The water was perfect on their sweaty bodies and it felt good to get clean, well, for a second anyways. Miranda felt the sponge on Andrea's hand traveling all over her now heated body. Softly it moved. Teasing her sensitive skin. It cleaned her breasts thoroughly before it moved to her stomach and her back. It was sweet and gentle and it really was making Miranda wet all over again. She pushed her ass against Andrea's wet vulva and the moan which the younger woman gave her. Oh, she was on fire for the woman and she didn't fight when the woman turned her around and pushed her against the cold tile, but it seemed to fire up her need for more. Her back arched when she felt those soft lovely lips on her breasts and those hands were wondering on her hips and between her legs. Andrea was again between her legs kissing her vulva tenderly first but then she lifted Miranda's other leg on her shoulder and started to lick her dripping wet center. Miranda had to take hold of the shower head so she wouldn't drop on Andrea. Miranda had never been ready for anyone else in her life like she was ready for Andrea. Her Andrea. Yes, hers. Her orgasm hit her hard and she almost fell over the woman but Andrea kept her up as long as she needed to. When she finally had calmed down, Andrea let her slip down in to her arms. Yes, she loved Andrea.

"I love you." She kissed her lover.

"And I love you too, Miranda. With all my heart."

After the shower they were lying on bed and sweetly touching each other. Studying each others skins. When suddenly the song in Miranda's head started to play again. She groaned.

"Oh, God! Not again."

"What?" Andrea was moving out of their bed.

"That stupid song is playing in my head again!"

"What song?" Andrea was looking for something in her pants.

"Alice Cooper - Poison." Suddenly Miranda saw a phone in Andrea's hand and the woman's face was red like a fire alarm. The phone was playing that song which had made Miranda's mind go crazy time to time. "You!"

"Later.." Andrea said and answered. The call was something about Stephen. Miranda couldn't hear much more but when Andrea finished it and came to bed. She was serious.

"We need to think what to do with Stephen."

Miranda took the woman in her arms. "I think you are right. Let's see how Bug gets squished."

* * *

Andy was in love. She didn't remember ever feeling like this. She was like a teenaged boy around Miranda. She couldn't have enough of the woman and she loved to see the woman so hot and bothered. She was a goddess, her goddess. Few last kisses and she got up and started to dress.

"There is an old warehouse where they keep him." She said and took the naked Miranda in her arms. "You say what happens next." She kissed the older woman gently.

"Andrea, about that song.."

"Love, later. Okay? Business first." She gave the woman a small kiss. "Oh, and we are going to take my bike."

Twenty minutes later she gave her helmet to the older woman because, really. The pink helmet didn't fit her and it really wasn't Miranda's color. But oh boy was Miranda looking hot wearing her leather pants and that tight leather jacket. Stephen would have a shitfit when he sees his wife wearing this. Hell! Andy did! The woman looked like pure sex and it was all for Andy. Miranda didn't have to say so but she had that faint blush on her face when she said: "Glad you approve."

Andy's bike roared and now they were on their way to see Stephen and executing his doom.

* * *

**So, can I have a break now? Comments are necessary.. well if you want me to continue.. **


	10. Chapter 10

**So, here's the next chapter.. **

**Thanks again JB, Luv ya.**

* * *

They arrived to the warehouse. There was only two cars parked in front of the entrance and there really wasn't any noises. Only the days birds were singing and the small wind was caressing their faces. When they got in there was a tall man with Armani suite greeted them happily. Somehow the man gave a feeling that he was a circus director, Nicolas. He kissed Andrea's cheeks and shook Miranda's hand. "Now, my darlings. I have you a treat." When they got closer to the lighted area. They found Stephen sitting in a wooden chair. His hands hand legs were tied to it and his head was hanging.. their steps alerted the man and his head bopped up. His eyes were filled with fear and horror. Miranda almost felt sorry for the man, but pity is sickness and Miranda wasn't sick. That man had almost "sold" her daughter for a monster. If Andrea wasn't who she is. Miranda would have lost Cassidy forever.

The mans fear lessened when he saw Miranda. "Miranda, thank God you came! Please help me!" The man begged.

"Oh, Stephen. Why would I help you? You almost lost my daughter because of you. Why would I help you?" Miranda got closer to Stephen so the man could see her. The man's mouth fell open, but Miranda could only feel sick.

"You, You look.."

"Oh, Bug. Shut it." Andrea came next to her and took a hold on her waist. The sick feeling what she had earlier disappeared and only warm feeling filled her mind. "She is mine now." Andrea kissed Miranda's cheek.

"Yes, I'm all yours." Miranda kissed Andrea with all of her passion.

"You, You.. " Stephen's eyes were bugging out of his head. "You stole my wife!" The man tried to get off of his chair, but his tries were useless.

"Stephen, you had lost me before you married me." Miranda growled. "Hmm, what should we do with you?" She started to circle Stephen like a shark. "Andrea, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, we can sell him for the highest bitter for a night and then.. I call Piper. She is quite good with computers. We ask her to do a update on Bug here. The IRS will be so happy to look into his books."

Nicolas was standing near the table. "Yes, we can sell him. He is quite a screamer, you know. The people I know. Likes to hear screams."

"Did you hear that, Stephen?" Miranda leaned closer. "They like to hear screams." Miranda took a hold on his bloody ear. "So, scream." She pulled hard on his ear and oh, boy did he squeal like a pig.

"Oh, they love him!" Nicolas clapped his hands like excited schoolgirl.

"You may start to prepare for the sale." Miranda stood in front of the man. "Before that.." Miranda lifted her Prada clad foot on Stephens knee. The heel drilled in with little help from Miranda.

"Stop! Stop! Please STOP!" The heel drilled few inches and there was blood. It was so sweet to see the man beg. When Miranda had finally had her satisfaction she lifted her Prada heel off and Stephen was crying like a child. "Oh, stop crying. You knew you would pay your price." She was about to turn away when the man made her blood boil. "I love you, Mira." She hated that nickname. With all of her mighty she hit the man. Blood yet gain spilled all over the floor and Stephens face. There had been nice voice of cracking jaw. Now, Miranda was satisfied. She took her lovers hand and let them behind.

"Do what we agreed on. That's all!"

* * *

"We need to go see Piper." Andy kissed Miranda's hand. "You have to promise me you will never tell anyone what have you seen and where it is where we are going."

The older woman studied her for a second. "Where are we going?"

"To see Piper."

"And where does this Piper live?"

"She lives in our secret hideout. The place where the magic happens." Andy had to smile.

The woman looked a thoughtful for while but then nodded. "I promise."

The ride wasn't long, but she did see the wonder on Miranda's face just before she hid it again. The big old house looked like there had never been lived but when they got in, it was clean and there was beautiful bikes in a row. All made by hand of these men and women who were having their break. Drinking and eating. Miranda had been surprised. Andy knew that much. She must have been expecting some dirty place with drunken bikers.

"Hey Andy!" There was this handsome young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, Nate." Andy really didn't like him so much. Always coming after her and trying to get a date. Now he was coming over with that stupid grin on his face. "Looking for me?" The man asked.

"No, Nate not you. Never you." Andy could see Miranda's jealousy.

"Aww, Andy. I am a good man." The man smiled. "Wanna show me you tat' later today? Over candle light dinner?"

"No Nate." Andy said and took hold on Miranda's hand. "I am spoken for." Nate saw their linked hands.

"Shit, Andy!" The man yelled. "You and that old bat?" And right that moment, Andy broke his jaw.

"Never ever say things which you regret." Nate was lying on the floor moaning his ache on his chin.

"You know darling, you do have beautiful right hook." Miranda smiled.

"Thank you love. I like yours too." Andy kissed sweetly Miranda's still grinning lips.

"My angel!" Andy heard. It was her dad.

"Hey daddy," she hugged the man. "This is Miranda. Miranda, this is my dad, Papabear." The man looked quite normal. He wasn't hairy or ugly. Just a man with a little grey on his hair. The older man kissed Miranda's hand like royalty. Well, Miranda was her queen and her dad knew that.

"What brings you here, my angel?"

"Piper. Where is she? I have her helmet and Miranda would need to get her own. You wanna show around?"

"Oh, darling. It would be my pleasure." The man offered his arm for Miranda which the woman took with a smile.

Andy kissed her softy. "I'll see you later."

Andy found Piper like always playing with her babies, yes she called her computers babies.

"Hey, Piper!"

"Hey Andy!" The pink haired woman hugged her. "So, what's up?"

"I have a job for you."

"Oh, goody! Is it that guy who took that sweet little kid?" Piper was yet again behind her babies starting to do her magic.

"Yes, here's the pic and his name is behind it." Andy gave the photo for the woman.

"Older men are sometimes pigs." The woman mumbled. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Take a look at his financials and make him suffer. I don't think you need to add there anything. I think he has screwed up all by himself." Andy leaned on the table. "Piper, he was one of us once."

"Oh, what an ass! Really!"

"He was the Bug." The pink haired woman started to laugh so hard than Andy was surprised she could still sit on her chair.

"The Bug? Oh, my, God!" Piper calmed down. "This will be my pleasure. I'll let you know when I have diged up the dirt."

* * *

Miranda had been charmed by Andrea's father. It seemed the charming part her Andrea had gotten form her father. The place was beautiful and she had an idea to put this place on Runway. It would defiantly be different and she could see the outline in her mind. She would have to talk to Andrea about this. There had to be away to make that happen and Andrea would be able to make it happen. She just had to use her power on the woman. It made her smile, because she knew she would enjoy it as much as Andrea would.

"Darling, ready to go?" Andrea asked her. Yes, she was ready to leave. Go home and have her way with the younger woman again. When the door closed behind Andrea, Miranda was all over the woman. Kissing and nipping her lips. She wanted this woman. She pushed the woman against the door and that moan made her want more of the woman. The zipper of Andreas pants fell open and soon Miranda's hand was there finding that wet core she had missed. She had to moan in to their kiss. This woman, her Andrea made her crazy of want. "Love," She said. "I want you."

"Oh, God. Mirandah!" Andrea's hips were rocking against her hand. "Don't..don't stop!"

"Andrea," She kissed the woman's neck. "I want to have," She bit Andrea's neck gently. "A photo shoot."

"Oh, you'll have it!" Well, that was easy. "Just, don't stop." Miranda didn't stop. She couldn't if she even wanted to. The woman made her crazy and she was happy to be crazy just for the woman.

"MIRANDAAAAAAAH!" The woman yelled when she came so beautifully on her hand. Yes, She loves to be crazy for Andrea.

* * *

**What next?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter.. so tell me..what do you think? **

**Thanks JB, Luv ya!  
**

* * *

If Miranda had thought it had been easy to get Andrea agree on the photo shoot. She really hadn't thought about anything else.. Like Andrea pinning her down on to a kitchen table and talking. Her voice was so steady that she could swear Andrea was made from stone. "Do you know Miranda what you asked from me?" Miranda only could moan. "You want a photo shoot in a secret location of Dark Angels." Andrea filled her with her fingers. The low moan escaped from her lips. Oh, God. The woman will be my death. "Do you know what you have to do before you can do that photo shoot?" Andrea oh, so slowly moved her fingers out. "N..Noh.." Miranda moaned and took a better hold on the table. "I'll tell you," Andrea pushed her wonderful, sinful fingers inside her hard. "OH!" Miranda budged. "Only one person. Only one other than you can know where it is." The woman found a sweet spot inside of her wet cunt. Andrea would kill her for sure. Oh, god what a way to die! "Everyone else.. needs to be blinded. Do you understand me?" Andrea was teasing her sweet spot and she had a hard time to focus, but she managed to say. "Ye-Yes." Andrea started to move her hand faster inside her. "OH, Andrea! Don't...don't stop!" The woman took a hold on her breast which was still covered, but it felt wonderful. "Oh, Miranda! You look so hot!" Andrea moaned to her ear. Miranda could feel her orgasm coming a mile away. It was so close. "Darling," Andrea liked her neck. "Come for me!" And just like that she had a mind shutting orgasm of her life!

* * *

Andy had never been so turned on like she was now. Seeing Miranda just like that.. on her stomach on the kitchen table. Oh she could feel her own wetness between her legs but now it wasn't about her want. It was about her need to make the woman cum more than once. She took the woman in her arms and started to carry her in the older woman's bedroom. When they got there, she removed Miranda's clothes slowly. "You are going to kill me, aren't you?" Miranda asked.

"No, no my love." Andy kissed her sweetly. The woman lay on her bed in all her glory. She is magnificent. Andy stood up for a while and studied Miranda. She removed her clothes slowly and she could feel the woman's eyes on her. Traveling up and down. Eating every bit of her naked skin. It almost made Andy lost her control but she managed to keep calm. She started to kiss Miranda's toes and she went slowly, oh so slowly over the older woman's body and yet again. Miranda was ready for her. The woman tried to touch Andy but she took a hold on her hands and pinned them to the mattress. "No, not yet." She lays on Miranda and their hot bodies touched sweetly. They were hot and wet. So ready for each other. Yet again, Miranda tried to touch her. "No, no, not yet. I'll tie you up if you try it again." Andy earned deep moan from Miranda. It seemed like the older woman would enjoy being tied up. Maybe later. Now she wanted to taste that sweet nectar which she had started to love. Miranda's breasts were offered her and she took the other nipple to her mouth. Sucking it gently first, then she bit little. Not hard because Miranda's breasts were sensitive. The other wasn't left with out attention. She tasted them both with the same attention. Oh, Miranda was beautifully moving and moaning under her. She is so beautiful. She spread Miranda's legs and soon those legs were rapped around her. She could feel the woman's hot center on her stomach. Oh, she wanted to taste the woman and so she did. Teasingly she licked, barely touching the wet folds. "Oh, Andrea. Don't tease." Miranda moaned. Andrea didn't want to tease, but Miranda tasted too good to just.. eat. She started to lick slowly between those lips. Up to down and down to up to the sweet nub which made Miranda's hips budge for more contact. Moaning Miranda took a gentle hold on her head. Okay, let her touch now. "Oh, Andrea." She found Miranda's opening with her tongue and started to fuck her sweetly. Miranda was going wild. It seemed she had lost her control. Yes, Miranda had lost it. The woman was growling and moaning. Like she was in pain. Good pain. "OH, OH, OH," Miranda was moaning and Andy knew the woman was close and was in seconds away from cumming. So Andy moved quickly and took Miranda's clit in to her mouth and the woman went silent. Her mouth was perfect O. She had gripped the bed sheet and her knuckles were white, her back was arched beautifully. When Miranda finally relaxed, Andy licked sweetly all the moisture which the woman had given her to drink. Those after shocks were going over Miranda's body like they were tiny little electric shocks.. breathing hard the woman took Andy in her arms and kissed her hard. Without a warning the woman pushed her hand between Andy's legs. It really didn't take much when Miranda's hand was wet of Andy's cum.

* * *

Miranda woke up to the early morning light. She felt a warm body against her back which made her smile. She was in love. She realized she had never been in love before, because what she felt now, she had never felt this way before. Miranda turned around to see her beautiful lover. She looked like a beautiful doll and only thing what made it different was Andrea's lite breathing and soft and warm body. Miranda caressed her face. Andrea moaned in her sleep which made Miranda glance the clock. Barely six. Oh, she would have time to do more than just caress and kiss. Miranda started her way down. Giving small kisses on the woman's beautiful body. Andrea started to stir. "Miranda." The hoarse voice called her name. "Good morning, darling."

"Oh, Yes. It is." Miranda started to kiss Andrea's pelvis and the woman spread her legs for her. She was between those muscular legs. Andrea's scent filled her mind and she had to taste the woman. Oh, Andrea was so ready for her and Miranda was ready to make Andrea cum. It really didn't take long for Andrea to scream her name. Oh, the woman was always ready for her and she loved it.

"We need to get ready for work." Miranda got up from the bed. "And, No. We aren't sharing again." She smiled and went to the bathroom bud naked.

* * *

Andy got up too and put on Miranda's gray bathrobe. She had to get her mind out of the gutter. She took a quick shower and got her bag, where she had her spare clothes. Andy was ready before Miranda so she started to make some coffee and breakfast for them. Andy knew this can't continue like this. She had to quit working for Miranda and Miranda knew that too. She would quit when Bug was handled and Miranda had her life again in order. Oh, Cass. She would need a lot of help. And she would do anything for the girl and not forgetting Caro either. For some reason Andy had fallen in love with those little monsters too. They really weren't monsters like Em had told her. They may have tried to trick other assistants, but for some reason they hadn't had any chance with Andy yet and Andy hoped they wouldn't trick her at all. Well, she may trick them.. with a smile she took a first sip of the perfect cup of coffee. Miranda came down looking perfect like always she took Andy's cup and took a sip. The woman closed her eyes and moaned.

"Miranda, you have to stop doing that." The woman had wetted her panties again. With a blush she took another cup for herself.

"What?" Miranda tried to be innocent.

Andy glared at the woman. "Like you don't know."

Miranda set her cup down and took Andy in her arms. "I can't help it if you are so easy." She kissed the woman's neck.

"Oh, don't. You. Dare!" Andy tried to be serious but she melted in Miranda's arms.

"Darling, I do dare." She kissed Andy with a passion. Smearing her lipstick but obviously she didn't care. Andy pulled away. She knew she had a deep blush on her cheeks and she couldn't look at Miranda. Not now.

"Uhm.. I'm off." She had a hoarse voice, damn. She took her helmet and headed for the door, but just before she opened it, Miranda turned her around and kissed her.

"I'll see you later, darling."Andy could only nod. This woman made her speechless. She had finally met her match. Oh, yeah.. she had one more surprise for the older woman. In her bag. Hmm... I think I'll try it later today. She thought with a wicked smile on her lips.

* * *

Miranda saw Andrea walking by her with her coffee. Roy pulled over and opened the door for her. Soon she was walking with Andrea to the lifts. She got in but Andrea didn't.

"Well?" Miranda took off her glasses and glared Andrea with a wicked glint in her eyes. The woman smiled at her and moved to stand next to her. They could hear the gasps of the clackers and their mouths fell open. When the doors closed Andrea couldn't hold it and started to laugh. It was like music to Miranda's ears and she wanted so badly to kiss the woman, but those damn camera's were everywhere! When the doors opened on the Runway floor there was Emily, who was about to say something but her words were gone after seeing Andrea. Oh, that girl is such a drama queen. Really.

Without another word or look, Miranda started to give Emily the list like she always did and on her way she tossed her coat and bag on Emily's desk. The girl was in shock. Really. What a drama queen. When she got in to her office she called Andrea to her office and when the woman did she told her to close the door. The lock gave a small click and Miranda pulled the woman into her arms and kissed her. She loved how responsive Andrea was to her. Oh, they do need different arrangement for their future. The woman couldn't be her assistant anymore.. ah, well. They can talk later. Now they needed to work. Together. She took her coffee from Andrea and sat behind her desk. She looked at Andrea and licked her lips. The reaction on Andrea made Miranda grin like a cat who got the cream. Dear Lord. Give me strength enough to get through this day. Miranda thought. Or give us a good long hour alone in my office.

* * *

**So... comments are welcome.. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter.. you may think twice if you should read it or not.. it is... brutal.**

**Thanks again, JB. Luv ya.**

* * *

Andy was on her way out when her phone rang again. It was a millionth time today and she did answer it with a temper. But her voice melted when she heard Cass' voice.

"Hey, darling. Sorry to snap at you." She smiled.

"It's okay. Mom working you hard?"

"Yeah, nothing's right today." Andy kept walking.

"I know. Mom's.. well, she is passionate about her work."

"Yeah, she is." She opened the door to Dior. "So, what's up kiddo?"

"I just wanted to ask if Caro could get a ride with you.. And I would like to do it again."

"It's fine by me, but you need to ask your mother first. Just a sec, Caro." She looked at the desk clerk. "I came to pick up Miranda's order." The woman went back out to get it for her. "Back."

"I'll ask mom."

"Good, so how are you?" Andy looked at her nails.

"I'm fine. Really. Didn't have any bad dreams."

"Oh, that's good." The clerk gave her the bag, she nodded and smiled at the woman. She took off to the next place. "So, How's it been with your dad?"

"Good, well.. yeah. Good. You know we do have school. I have my break now. Caro is getting us some snacks. How's mom?"

"She's good. Better I think. Stephen's gone and he wont hurt you two or your mom never again."

Andy walked to the photo studio to get some photos of the new models.

"I believe you." There was something different in Cass' voice.

"What is it?"

"Umh, Andy. I.. I never.."

"Darling, I know, you are welcome." She smiled to herself.

"Please, don't leave us." The girl suddenly said. Andy was on her way out with the folder and her bags when she stopped, stunned. "I..I know it's alot to ask for...but but but.."

"Sweetie, I'm not leaving." She whispered. The girl was sobbing quietly. She hardly could hear it but she did. It broke her heart to hear Cass' cry. "Cry my little dove."

"Why, why you let me cry? Dad always tells us not to cry." Cass' sobs started to ease.

"Because it is better to let your pain out than to hide it. That is why I never say don't." She had started to walk again. Her heart had melted on Cass' words and if the world let her. She would never leave her women. Few words later she hung up and yet again her phone rang. This time it was Emily who was almost yelling at her that personal calls aren't meant to do with the Runway's phone. "Miranda has been livid since you left! She tried to call you and then she made me call you and told me if I wouldn't get you on the line like in ten minutes i would be fired!"

"Guess it was a good thing you got me online on time, hm?"

Emily was quite for a second. "Well, it was. Hold for Miranda." She said and seconds later Miranda's demanding voice asked her where she was and whom she had been talking.

"Cass called." She stopped Miranda's ranting.

"She did?" There was obvious worry in her voice.

"She hadn't had any bad dreams and she wanted to know if I could give a ride to Caroline and her." Andy got to the Starbucks'. "And she asked me not to leave them or you."

"She did?"

"uhmh." The Barista was already waiting with the cup of Miranda's order which she paid. "I wont. If it's only up to me."

"I.. well, good."

"I love you and your girls."

"And I you." She could tell Miranda was smiling.

"Was there a reason you wanted to get a hold on me?"

"Yes, did you get the photos?" It was a lie. Miranda didn't have a reason.

"Liar, but yes. I have them. I'll be there in a minute or two."

"I'll see you soon."

When Andy got back to Runway. She noticed Miranda's eyes on her like always. There was that familiar fire in them and there was also something else. Something more. Andy didn't have time to wonder what it was because her phone was ringing like there was no tomorrow. Yet again she answered it and took a new message for the Ice queen. They really had no time for each other, not even after the work because Nicolas had called Andy. Stephen's selling would happen tonight and it would be only one night of pain for the man but it was enough for now. Piper had called and told her she had the easiest task in her life to dick up dirt on that man. Stephen really had screwed up his life after he had married Miranda, but it seemed the money which Miranda had given him didn't do a dent on her bank account. Which was good because she really was worried about that. Miranda hadn't been worried which hadn't surprised Andy. Miranda had just smiled to Andy with wicked glint in her eyes. "Darling, did you really think that I would really give my whole fortune to my husband to take care?" She gave a small kiss for Andy. "I may loved him, but really? I would have never given all of mine to him. At the time the one third of my possession is just a pocket money today."

* * *

Miranda left home to wait for Andrea to get her. They were going to see the sell of her husband. She wouldn't miss it at all and she had made the decision. The one who would offer the lowest prize would win the man. It was like slavery and it would be the greatest satisfaction for Miranda. She would pay Nicolas what ever it would cost. She wanted to see the man suffer! It was the ultimate rush of adrenalin for her. Well, Andrea was the ultimate rush of lust and adrenalin but this.. this was personal for her. The man had fooled and used her and not just her.. her daughter. The one thing which she could never ever forgive the man. The Hell's fire is nothing compared for a woman's rage. This was a saying which she had learned from her mother when she had been very young. Her mother had told her that after she had found out about her husband number three cheating on her and the woman had made the man pay. Her mother had taken everything from the man. Miranda had learned a lot from her mother and still keeps learning. Her mother, Stephanie Princek was still alive but she hadn't talked to her for almost four years. Only because the woman made her pissed off just by opening her mouth. Miranda found herself taking her phone and dialing her mother's number. Oh, I am crazy. She hit the dial. Three rings later the call was connected.

"Hello, darling." The voice was much like hers.

"Hello, mother."

"It's not that I don't appreciate your call, but why are you calling?"

Miranda took a deep breath. "To thank you."

"Really? For what?" Her mother was surprised.

"Yes, really." Miranda sat down to her couch and started tell her mother what was going on and she also told her about Andrea. Her Andrea who had stolen her heart which her mother told her. The phone call ended like there had never been that four year silence between. They had agreed when the dust had fallen down with this they would meet for dinner with Miranda's children and Andrea. Soon after she had ended the phone call Andrea came. The woman kissed her senseless, "I missed you." and yet again she was kissed again making her want to skip the whole show. "I would like to have you but we need to get moving." Andrea let her go. She loved to watch her lover wearing leather. Andrea was sexiest thing she had ever seen and she felt her mouth water when the woman leaned in to give a small kiss to her. She could see so deep into Andrea's blouse that she could swear she saw the woman navel.

"You are beautiful." Miranda groaned.

"Oh, you are a sweet talker." Andrea smiled. "But really, we must go if we want to see the show." Thinking for a second she really did want to see the show. Humiliating Stephen was the name of the show. It made her smile.

They arrived to the same warehouse where they had been the last time. There was no-one around which made the older woman nervous, but when they got in side the warehouse she saw cars all over, neatly in rows. The same corner was lighted like the last time and Nicolas was there to meet them. Changing kisses with them he took them to the second floor where was the old office of the warehouse.

"Here we see who will bet and what." Nicolas showed them the big view screen filled with alias names. "I was really surprised to hear you wanted the lowest prize to win.. like the slave market."

"Yes, I will pay you to make that happen."

"This is unusual but I like the idea." The man smiled. "Do you mind if we sell few dirt bags before your.. husband?"

"Oh, not at all. Not at all." Miranda realized how much humiliating it would be for Stephen. Others would be sold for the highest better and he would be sold for the lowest. Oh, she just enjoyed this maybe far too much.

"Ladies," Nicolas faced his guests. "It's time for the show to start." He put on a mask. The man had a white three piece suite and white top silk hat. Also white a chain and his mask was white too with a long nose. He looked like a devil with a evil smile which just made Miranda smile even more.

"You all know the rules..You have thirty minutes time to bet." The man was outstanding performer with all the drama and ironic humor. "This woman," He started after the intro. "Sold her son to a pedophile." he pulled the woman's hair. "To get a fix of cocaine." The woman cried. Telling them how sorry she was. That she would never do it again. "No, darling. I will never do anything like that again." Nicolas stood up. "Fifty has been offered." He turned around and acted like a maniac. "The boy was barely three!" After those words the bets started to rain in. The woman was sold over three thousand dollars. Miranda could only see two big men taking the woman to a classical car. The window opened and red clowed had came out and gave the check to the other and the other bushed the woman to the trunk. Soon the car pulled out of it's place and headed to the door which opened just enough to the car slip under.

"Do they all leave after they had made their bay?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, it is our rule." One of the men answered.

"Are these...people all done something awful?"

"Yes, It would be wrong to sell people who would be innocent." The same man answered. "Tonight we have twenty dirt bags to sell. And your husband is the last. Sugar on the top for the night." The man said with a evil grin of his own.

Miranda really didn't care what would happen to these people. They all were criminals which had gotten away. They are getting what they deserve.

Miranda had seen so many shows in her life but this show won every fashion show she had ever seen. This was just something else.

"Now we have the cherry on the top!" Nicolas was facing his audience while Stephen was pulled to the chair. The man was naked and he had a big red bow on his chest. "This man will be only sold for the night. This man will be your slave. This man's crime is kidnapping a child, a young girl so he could play her. He did do just that and lost!" The bets started to rain in. "Hold on, hold on." He lifted his white clowded hand up. "The one who bets less gets him." He looked around to his audience. "We start with fifty thousand dollars and you can only go one dollar a bet." There was the first offer in. "Would you like to hear him scream and beg? Honk your horns!" The whole warehouse filled with the honking noise. "His wife is here." The audience stopped. "Would you my darling do the honors?" The man looked at the office and Miranda was little taken aback, but when there was offered a mask of her own. It covered her face but not her hair. It was iconic but she didn't really care. These people wouldn't know her and if they did. Why would they tell anyone? She glanced Andrea who took Miranda in her arms and kissed her lips softly. "Darling. Go have fun. This is my gift to you." Andrea let her go. With confidence like always she went on the platform. Stephen realized who she was but couldn't say a word because of the gag ball in his mouth. It was taken off by Nicolas. "Say a word about your wife and your ass will be fucked by a gang."

Miranda knew Stephen hated pain and she knew how to make the man scream. Oh, how she loved to hear him scream of pain.

"You have thirty seconds time to set your offers." Nicolas informed the audience after half an hour of Miranda's torture. Ten seconds left and Nicolas started to count down. "Eight, seven, six..." A this point Miranda's Prada heel was on the man's balls and she crushed her heel in which she earned the greatest pleasure after Andrea. The scream was music to her ears. The screen on the wall with red numbers started to go down like a fire. "Two, one...Betting is over my wonderful audience and the winner is..." Nicolas took Miranda to his side. "The Tormentoooooor also known as Ice Queen!"

The names were awful but Miranda really didn't care.

They took Stephen to a Hummer and was pushed in. A 15.112 Dollar check was offered to the other man as the other was standing behind the car. Waiting for it to go. The cars honked the last time for thanks to Nicolas for the wonderful show. "I bid you goodbye until next time." The man bowed to the audience and left with Miranda back to the office.

"Darling, you were wonderful! I would really need someone like you on my side!"

"Oh, thank you Nicolas. I did enjoy myself. Thank you for the marvelous show!" Miranda took off her mask and offered it back.

"No, You keep it. It was made just for you." The man took off his own mask. "Now. I still have alot to do so if you excuse me. The boys will give you the check."

"No no, You may keep the money. I already had my gift for the day." Miranda took Andrea in her arms and kissed her with all of her passion.

When they finally got some air. "Ready to go home, love?" Andrea asked.

"Yes I am."

With those words they left to Miranda's townhouse. Tomorrow they would meet Piper and Stephen would be returned back to the warehouse to the police to find. Right now Miranda's body needed Andrea's touch. Her body was on fire after that rush of adrenalin. She couldn't wait to get home with the woman. Who also seemed to be on fire for her.

* * *

**Okay.. dear reader, I need your help. Could you please tell me where to go next? Oh, and tell me what do you think about this one? too much?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello luvs! it has been a while, sorry about that. Work and my studies has taken my free time to write, but I will finish this story one way or the other. Even if I have to study bones and muscles while writting.**

**This is unbetaed, because my beta disappeared on me. If you still my dear reader are willing to read and se beyond my mistakes, please read and perhaps review.**

* * *

The next morning came. Miranda woke up early like always but this time she felt the warm body against her back. Night before came rushing in to her mind and the warm tingle in and on her body reminded how talented the woman behind her was. Andrea, her Andrea knew how to play her. After the door had closed behind them Miranda had been maybe little hard on the woman but Andrea didn't stop her doing so. The woman wanted that as much as Miranda had. Andrea had said. "I knew you were a wild cat." And after that. Andrea had taken her to bed and made love to her.

Miranda turned to face her still sleeping lover. She was so beautiful and young. Miranda couldn't believe the woman wanted her but always when she doubted the woman she would remember those heated kisses and wondering hot hands on her body and those words telling her how perfect they fit together. How much Andrea loved her body... oh, she was old, but to Andrea. She seemed to be goddess and she loved to be Andrea's goddess. But what Andrea didn't know that Andrea was her goddess. Miranda couldn't help herself form touching the woman and soon Andrea was stirring and finally she woke up. Her sleepy eyes found hers and those perfect lips curled for a small smile. "Good morning, lover." she purred.

"Yes, it is." Miranda kissed Andrea which turned yet again in to a heated lovemaking.

Andy was getting ready for work when she felt the older woman's hands around her half naked body and those soft lips on her neck. "You are marvellous." Miranda nuzzled her neck.

"Darling, If we continue this..we wont get to work i77n time." She turned around. "I am lucky I got some extra on my overnight bag."

"I wouldn't mind if you would be naked all the time."

"And you would share me with everyone?" Andy smile was wicked.

"Oh, on the other hand. You are very lucky you have some extra clothing." She kissed Andy. "I don't share. Not you."

"Miranda, You have me." Andy kissed the woman in her arms before she pulled away to get ready for work.

Today they would meet Piper. The woman would come to them this time. Well the woman was paranoid and didn't take any changes that someone would follow them and show where is their nest.

The woman would come to Runway and after that they all would go see Stephen the last time. Miranda would make Emily to deliver the book this time because she wanted to talk about the photoshoot with Andrea. It seemed Andrea was the one to talk to and Miranda wanted that photoshoot as fast as she could. The day was going slowly, but Andy had her eye candy to look so her time was used well but when she had her eyes on the ice queen far too long for Emily's liking the woman threw paper ball at her.

"Bloody hell, Andy!" The woman was furious. "Stop drooling! You look like a teenage boy!"

"Hmh..maybe.. but I am very lucky teenage boy." Andy smirked at the brit.

"She wont see you! She wont even notice you!"

"Are you sure, Em?" Andy's grin got bigger and then Miranda called her. "Andrea." Emily looked after for a long moment and she saw the door close and she did hear the soft klick when the door was locked.

"What a bloody hell is going on here?" She asked form the empty seat in front of her. Was it really possible that those two were... no no. She couldn't believe it. It can't be so. She buried her head on her hands. It is too crazy idea. A moan.. did she just hear a moan from Miranda's office? She shaked her head. No she did not. Emily hadn't noticed the pink haired woman coming and when se saw the woman she almost screamed. The woman was wearing leather like Andy but she had also piercings on her face and she seemed to have tattoos too.

"You startled me half dead!"

"Sorry, meeting with Miranda."

"No, you don't have. Get away." Emily shooed the woman off.

"No, not leaving." The door to Miranda's office had opened.

"Emily, Let Piper get in." Andy told her. Miranda stood behind Andy and it seemed the woman had her hand on the woman's ass. Oh, bloody hell! This is just wonderful. Emily frouned in her mind.

"Well, go on then!" Emily said. The pink haired woman went inside the office and yet again the door was closed but it wasn't locked. Thank God, for that! Could it really be so that those two were...fucking? She would have to talk to Serena about it. Or should she? The woman had started to act weird around her. Hintting that she would like to take her on a date.. really? Had everyone gone gay around her? Well, if she would be the only straight around here. So be it. What should she do about Serena? Emily got an idea. Next time they took a lunch break together. She would tell the woman she would never love a woman.. like she did love a man and his hard and warm cock. Speaking of the devil the woman came to take her lunch.

Emily had never seen Serena sad but this was surely a sad Serena. When the woman thought that she didn't look Emily saw the woman's lower lip tremble and those eyes were in seconds of way in tears. Oh, well. She had to say what she thought about things and she was not gay. Not even for the Brazilian beauty. When they got back from their lunch the Brazilian was quiet. She just nodded and shared her few words like yes and no, but nothing else. Miranda's door was still closed but just before Emily and Serena said their goodbyes the door opened and Piper stepped out. Serena was shoked: "Piper! What are you doing here?"

Piper was shoked to see the other woman. She hadn't seen Serena for so long. "Serena... " she whispered. "I had a meeting with Andy and Miranda." She said.

"Wha...?"

"Ladies, You too can take this out side.. me and Emily have still work to do."

The last thing what Emily heard was from Piper's mouth. "It's good to see you again, babe. I missed you." The rest of the day Emily was speechless. How could Serena know, this...this woman! And where the hell did this jealousy came from?

Andy had a call from Nicolas that Bug had been returned to the warehouse.

"Miranda." The woman had been lost in her work.

"Yes, darling?"

"You want the whole Runway know that you have me in your bed?" The door was closed again and the soft click Miranda looked up face filled with questions.

"You called me darling." Andy smiled sweetly to the woman. She leaned on the woman's desk and the older woman stood up and kissed her.

"I really don't care."

"You should, for now anyways."

"As much as I enjoy your company, is there a reason why are you here."

"Well, the sold package has been returned." Andy stared Miranda's lips. She wanted to kiss those perfect pink lips again. When she was about to do a thing or two to Miranda the door opened with a force and the small man with red face came in.

"Miranda! You have been putting me off enough! We need to have that budget meeting NOW!" Andy had been startled to move away from Miranda's desk and there was a panic for a second on her lovers face but she hid it well. That had been close. I have to quit. After Paris. I'm gone. Andy thought, hopefully Miranda sees it as a opportunity for more than this hide and seek relationship. Andy went to her desk and started to look for another job. There was opening coming on one of the news paper, Mirror. It looked good too. She would have to walk away form her goddess and the thought of it hurt, but knowing she would get Miranda to herself and hopefully she wouldn't need to hide it from the people she loved. She hoped so anyways.

Andy studied Irv. His hands were talking but no words were needed to hear. He was furious. Just before the man stepped out the room she could hear the man's ultimatum.

"If you wont get the budget lower, You are out!" Miranda like always looked as bored as always when she talked to Irv and she wasn't worried at all. Andy knew the magazine did well and always sold more than the budget had taken, but Irv was always about money. The more they made the greedier he became. He was an ass and Andy would do anything to get him in order. As soon as this mess with Bug and trip to Paris is over she would take a closer look at Irv and his finances. Ask some help from Tony and his friends. Making some mental notes she called few calls before Miranda walked out informing Emily and her: "I leave in ten minutes. Andrea, be ready by then." Emily was mortified! "What the bloody hell is going on here?" she finally said to Andy. "She has no appointment which I know of except three a'clock with Patrick!"

"Em, calm down." Andy said. "I'll take care of this." She stood up and went to get their coats while texting Roy to be ready for them. "You better, Andy. This must be your mess anyways."

Right on time Miranda left her office and Andy joined her. The older woman didn't say a word but Andy saw the tension on the older woman's body. When they got in the silver merzedes Andy put up the devider and took Miranda in her arms. She did't kiss or say anything until the woman she loved relaxed. "Feeling better?" Andy kissed the older woman's forehead.

"Yes, darling." Miranda kissed her cheek and snuggled even closer.

The half an hour drive felt like five minutes when they had to pull a part. The classic car which had been there at the other night stood there with tinted windows. Miranda had an idea now who's was it. When they went inside the warehouse she smelled the cigarette. Cruella, her mind told her. Miranda wasn't sure should she be happy or mad...or something else. But the surprise was on her. Cruella saw them before she had the chance to warn Andrea about the woman. "Darling Andy!" She said with a glint in her eyes. She hugged Andrea and kissed her cheek. After that Cruella turned to greet her with air kisses. "I should have told you." Andrea told her.

"Yes, you should have." Miranda studied the pair with critical eye.

"Oh Miranda. Stop sulking. I have known Andy almost as long as she has been a layer." Miranda didn't know how to react to this information any other way than anger and her anger is mean words. Andrea saw this coming so just before Miranda was releasing her spiteful words the younger woman had taken Miranda in her arms and kissed her until she had given up her anger. Miranda melted under the younger woman's ministration, forgetting where they were she just wanted to take what she was given by her Andrea. She took a hold on Andrea's head feeling those soft locks of the woman's hair. A moan left her which woke her up for the reality. Not letting go of her love she pulled away. "If you kiss me like that every time when I am ready to whip you raw with words, I will be in trouble with you." Miranda saw Andrea's lustful eyes which made her gulp for the air. She closed her eyes and stepped away from the woman before she did something even stupider. when Miranda opened her eyes again she saw Cruella smiling like a evil cat who got the cream. "I trust this is secret until further notice?"

"Miranda darling, you should know me by now." Cruella lighted another cigarette. "I love you, my nemesis. I would never hurt you or my lovely Andy."

Piper and Nicolas was there with Stephen. The pitiful man was lied down on the floor crying like a child. His tears were dry but his moans were still raw. "Cruella, some day I really would like to hear what did you do to him."

Cruella laughed. "Just a little target practice, love."

Nicolas cleared his throat which got the two older women's attention. Piper took some folders from her bag and a dvd. Piper had set a tv and dvd player middle of the warehouse with a long extension cords going to the office. "Here are the evidence I showed you earlier." The pink haired woman said. She dropped the folder on the floor. "And here is a dvd where he sold your daughter." She inserted the dvd on the player which started to play non-stop. There were smudged faces and muffled voices. Miranda hadn't watched it at the office and she had no idea what she would see. Instantly she had recognized Andrea. The truth what had happened that night settled in Miranda. She could have lost Andrea and Cassidy for real. Andrea had made it sound like a picnik and Miranda wanted to be angry, but she only could try to swallow that big lump which she noticed in her throat. Her eyes had filled with tears but she wouldn't let them fall. Miranda went to the wippering man who said how sorry he was over and over again.

"You don't have the right to be sorry!" She kicked the man who cried out like a wounded puppy. Cruella's laughter was evil. "Oh, how I love this!"

Yet again Nicolas cleared his throat. Two men came and tied up Stephen. "It is time for us to leave and the police to come."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello luvs! Here is the next chapter. Still no beta.. sorry. Reviews please.. oh, and please tell me what to do with Cruella?**

* * *

Roy didn't ask why they had been in that empty warehouse knowing well he wouldn't get his answer. He saw Cruella De Vil too which puzzled him even more. Wishing his boss wouldn't be in any kind of trouble he drove back to Runway. It was nearly three a'clock which meant he would drive Miranda to a meeting. what a hell is going on here? Why was he driving an assistant, matter of the fact. Second assistant back to Runway? The window between him and his boss went down. "Well?" The dragon queen said. Panicking Roy thought about what she was asking. Had he forgotten something. Going through his mental memory list he didn't find anything. Risking his job he asked: "Well what?" He glanced the mirror where those icy blue eyes studied him with a glint of humour. "That's right, Roy." Miranda smiled. A real smile which he had only seen her give it to her kids. Roy started to think his boss was an alien and the real devil was some area 51 to be studied. "However." Oh, she's back. Roy thought. "There are things you need to know before the news hits the papers." Miranda said with cool and steady voice. "Stephen is going to jail which means divorce. He took my baby and tried to play her. I was lucky to have Andrea and her connections. She saved my baby from the mob." Roy gasped with surprise. "I need you to keep my children away from the press and from the police. Cassidy doesn't need the attention right now." Roy's grip on the wheel was tight. You would see his white knuckles if he wouldn't be wearing gloves. "If I get my hands on Mr. Tomlinson I.." He started to say.

"Believe me, Roy. When I say he got what he deserved." This time the look on Miranda's face was familiar which always gave him a cold shiver. "Cruella." His word echoed in the car. His boss didn't say a word but she did put her sun glasses on, looked out of the window and smiled.

Roy almost felt sorry for Stephen,

almost.

* * *

Stephen was tired. His whole body ached and he had cried out his tears which had made him feel depressed. The police had let him use a shower and they had given him the orange jumpsuite.

Sadly he noticed liking the color. Not because it was orange, because it meant safety for him. No more pain in his ass or penis and no more running like a hunted deer. Damn that woman was good with her darts. Remembering the maniac's words: "If you say a word to anyone and I do mean anyone. Someone will come to your little cell and he will make you to be his little bitch because you will not have your little Stephen here to play with." Right that moment he had felt something sharp between his legs. With a whimper he had nodded.

Two detectives were questioning him, but his only words were; "I'm sorry" and "I don't remember". When he was put in his cell for the night there was a man wearing a same kind of a jumpsuite than he was. Looking at him like he was a piece of meat. With a shudder he lowered his head with submissive way and the bald man with tattoo's smiled like Miranda had smiled when she had her foot on his balls. Miranda, his wife stolen by Andy, the daughter of Papabear's and Carmela Soprano's. Tony being her stepfather. Oh, how screwed he was. He might as well kill himself than face the world, but he wasn't man enough to do that either. Stephen aka Bug found his tears yet again and cried.

* * *

The police like expected came to see Miranda about Stephen. Andy was there to greet them. They asked few questions from her which she masterfully avoided being a lawyer. She didn't know a thing about Stephen and what he had been up to. Soon she had to escort the detectives to Miranda's office. Standing behind the two men she stayed quiet and waited. The men told Miranda what and where had been found. The older woman stayed quiet until the other detective asked about her involment in this. She stood up: "He took my child and tried to play her." She turned her back to the men. "I called you, but you didn't do a thing to find her." She started to play with her necklace. "I don't know how I got my child back, but I did." She faced the men with watery eyes. "and I don't care." The words didn't surprise the detectives, but the sadness in those icy blue eyes. Miranda showed them she had emotions. Known to the world as a ice queen, the devil and dragon lady showed them the caring side of her image. The image which she only showed to her children and now Andy. The younger woman fell in love even more with the dragon lady. The older woman's words maybe poison, but to Andy they were a drug.

After the police had lef the tension was there to taste. Andy had called Leslie to be ready when the news hit the papers, but before it did the police came yet again. "Mrs. Priestly." The other detective said. "We have bad news."

"And that would be?" Miranda didn't even look at them.

"Your husband has been killed by another inmate."

Finally she glanced at them. "I told you what that excuse of a man did to my child and you think it is a bad news to hear he's dead."She fround. "You should have saved the time and tax payers money and just called to my assistants." Forgotten was the caring image of a woman they had seen an hour ago. There was only the devil which the world knew in those ice cold eyes. The detectives whimpered and left the office their tails between their legs. As soon as they had left, a soft voice called Andy to the dragon's lair. "Close the door." Miranda was facing the window again. "I shouldn't ask, but I have to know." Andy went closer to the woman not daring to get any closer. Miranda turned around to study her. The look of doubt in those eyes broke apart of her heart. Andy knew what she was about to ask from her, but she waited to hear it. "Yes, Miranda?"

The older woman took her in her arms and kissed her forehead. "Did you have something to do with his death?"

"Miranda, I was born to families which have their own history of violence, but I am my own person. I would never ever kill or order a kill on someone." She pulled out from those warm arms. "I can't believe you had to ask that."

"Andrea, I'm sorry." Miranda tried to take Andy back to her arms but the younger woman didn't let her. "I didn't.. Andrea, I just had to hear it from you."

Andy sighed. She had always know her family would make it's mark on her and it will always be so and it was her only reason she hid her identity in any relationship.

"I know. It is my problem when people don't trust me."

"Darling, I do trust you."Finally Andy let the woman hug her again. "If it wasn't you, then who?"

Andy kissed the older woman. "I don't know, love. No-one I know wouldn't do that."

"You sure?Not even Cruella?" Miranda studied her.

"Not even her. She knows I would throw her ass back in jail if she would." Andy kissed her

lover softly. "This may as well be an accident. It doesn't take alot to get killed in holding cell. One wrong look and it's over."

Still Miranda wasn't sure about that. She had a feeling this was no accident, but letting go for now she let Andy kiss her until she was butter.

* * *

**BUG FEW HOURS EARLIER.**

Stephen was still crying when the guard came to get him. His lawyer was there to see him. Only thing was that he didn't remember calling one.

There was an older man with dark blue Armani suite waiting for him. Stephen sat down and he was chained to the table. He could barely scratch his nose. Finally alone they stared each other a while when the lawyers phone rang. "Right on time." He took the phone from his pocket. "It's for you."

Stephen took the phone. His voice trembled when he answered.

"Hello, Mr. Tomlinson." Familiar voice said.

Stephen gulped.

He knew that voice.

He knew that woman.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello luvs. Update is up for you to read. No beta still.. sorry.. Wanna be one?**

* * *

"If you think for a second that you will live for a day longer, you are wrong. You hurt the wrong people. You hurt my daughter and my granddaughter and that is why you will pay the prize with your own blood.I don't care what Cruella already did to you. I only care that you will never be free to hurt anyone else. That's all!" The phone call ended and the guard came to get him back to his cell. Stephen would have Cruella's games any day than hear his future by Miranda's mother. Katharina Princhek. A woman who hadn't been in their lives after he and Miranda had been married. That day she had pulled him aside: "I know who you are Mr. Tomlinson. If you hurt my family, your balls are mine." Those words still gave him the chills.

Right before his cell they ran into an inmate and the other guard. Stephen felt white hot pain on his chest and realized he had been stapped. The fall to the ground was long and he saw his life go by. With low thud he hit the floor. Guard turned him around and saw a toothbrush in Stephen's chest. "That bitch!"Was the last words out of his mouth when his body went cold and his eyes went glassy.

His life left him.

Bug was dead.

Cruella De Vil felt sad. Her pet had died and she couldn't skin his sorry ass to her wall of victory. The papers had been kind to the Priestly family, but they had drawn blood from Stephen's name. Good for them, she thought. Seeing a picture of her Andy and her nemesis. She felt even sadder. How could that woman get everything what she wanted? Curella had for a long time loved them both, but her crazy unstable mind didn't let her be alone enough to stay calm even for a chat. Andy was the one who opened her eyes after being in the dark for so long. If she hadn't been there at the time Cruella would be in prison for the rest of her life. Instead she went to a mentalinstitute for a while and now she was free to do what she wanted. Except she couldn't do her favourite hobby. Get new fur coats. If she did. Andy would get her in prison and wouldn't even think twice to do so. No more her dear hobby gave her new one. It had been Andy's idea to introduce her to Nicolas. They had hit it off like best friends. They both were crazy in so many ways and so many levels. She had spent so much time with Nicolas doing things to bad people that she started to see life differently, especially Andy. Soon she found herself wondering how would the younger woman's skin feel on her naked skin. It made her even more crazy, but this time of want. Then came the news of her private detective that her Andy was working for Miranda Priestley. The woman whom she had admired for so long. For some unknown reason she knew Miranda would see how special Andy was. The kiss had been proof enough, but for herself it had been surprise to feel the effect on herself, in herself. Like it had woken up the sleeping hunger in side her soul. Lying on her bed she could feel her body's reaction for the kiss. It felt good but so wrong. Cruella knew she would never be a part of them. Feeling her heart sinking down from the heaven to the bottomless bit she closed her eyes moaning her ache to the empty house. She willed herself to sleep which held her tightly taunting her with beautiful images of her loved once. Them telling her more lies about how they loved her. Even her dreams were cruel so why couldn't she be too?

Emily had gone out with Nigel. Looking for a one night stand and they both found one. Emily had gone with the dark blue eyed hansom man. He was tall and his body yelled: I work out every day for you. When they got to the hotelroom (Emily never took men to her home and she would never go theirs) they kissed. She could feel the man's manhood between his legs getting bigger, but something was off. The man was perfect but something was missing. She kissed him yet again and tried to wake her need to get his cock inside her, but nothing. What the hell was wrong with her? She pushed the man on the bed and started to open his fly and she found his manhood ready. Taking his shaft to her mouth she suck and licked. The nameless man was groaning under her, but still Emily wasn't in lust. She was wet but not the way she usually was. The man pushed her off under him. He ripped off her panties: "Oh man, you are wet!" The nameless face told her. She had always been like that, ready for action. "Fuck me!"Emily demanded and so he did. In five minutes it had been over and the man was lying beside her grunting and gasping for air and Emily, she didn't feel a thing. she was sweaty and she smelled like sex. Getting up she went to the bathroom and cleaned evident evidence of sex and without another word to the nameless man she left.

She was home before one a.m. It must be a new record for her. Emily really didn't care. Taking her clothes off she went to her bathroom. Turning the shower on she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Slowly it started to fog, but it didn't hide the body of hers or her face. Ignoring her inner voice she stepped under the hot shower. Burning every touch and every smell of the man from Emily's body. Her skin was red, but it was free from the man. She was free to be herself which broke her inside out. She didn't want to be who she was. A hollow shell of a woman who fucked men she didn't even know. Her walls fell down and her cry was echoing from her bathroom walls.

Cassidy hadn't really slept after she and Caroline had gone to their father's. She didn't want to worry their mother and Andy, but she didn't feel safe at her fathers. She trusted her dad to keep them safe, but the man wasn't Andy who could fight like a worrior princess Xena. Okay, maybe not like Xena but pretty close.

Cassidy lay on her bed. under the covers. Lights were on because it was too dark for her liking. She wanted to go Caroline's room and sleep with her or just lay there and watch her sisters sleep. Guard her while she slept. Caroline was more sensitive to emotional stress and trauma than her so Caro had been lucky and Cassidy was ready to do it all over again if it meant her sister would stay safe.

Now Cassidy felt her own need to be safe, but she didn't know how. She would worry Caro if she went to her room and their dad would be with their soon to be stepmom. Cass wasn't ready to trust the woman yet so that option was out. To call mom or Andy.. she didn't want to worry them. Suddenly her phone rang. Cass almost jumped to the sealing but then she recognized the ring tone, poison by Alice Cooper. It was Andy.

"Andy!" She Almost yelled.

"Hey fighter," The woman's voice said. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Cassidy looked around. "H-how do you know that?"

"Darling, You are not alone there. There are some of my friends there to keep you girls safe." Cassidy got out of her bed and went to the window. She didn't see anything.

"I don't see anyone, Andy."

"Look to your right." As she did there was light going off and on three times. "Did you see those lights?"

"Yes."

They are there to keep you safe."

Cassidy went back to bed. Growled under the covers and turned off her light. "Andy,"

"Yes, princess?"

"Thank you. "

"You are welcome, darling. Sweet dreams, love."

"You too, love you."

The call ended and she felt safe again. Even if Andy wouldn't be there herself, she would always keep them safe. Cassidy closed her eyes and smiled. In seconds sleep took her over and let her sleep peacefully.

When Miranda got to her bedroom she felt relief. The day was over and her beautiful lover was lying on her bed naked. In thirty minutes Miranda was lying next to her Andrea and kissing her sweetly. Suddenly she felt something cold between them and Andrea took her opportunity to flip Miranda under her. The cold thing hit her sweet spot near her clit. "Oh, God."Miranda moaned. "You are wearing... " another moan. "a strap-on."

"Yes, I want to fuck you and then, my love, make love to you with my hands free." Miranda could feel the woman all over her and that cold thing hitting her stomach and legs gently. Oh, she was so ready to be loved by Andrea. "Please, please, take me. Oh, take me!"

She felt the tip touch her wet lips. Oh so slowly Andrea pushed the shaft inside her and Miranda couldn't help the low moan of wonder. Andrea didn't move for a while letting her feel the whole shaft inside her. It felt magnificent. Not because it was a dick, because it was her Andrea filling her with all the love and care she had ever felt in her life. Andrea started to move her hips slowly at first but soon she was moving faster making Miranda cum so hard. It didn't stop there.. suddenly Andrea turned her around on fours and fucked her hard this time. Miranda could hear Andrea was close so she pushed back until they both came with loud screams of passion. Then Andrea let her turn around. The dick never left inside her while se sat on Andrea's lap. They kissed slowly and touching tenderly eachother. Miranda kissed her lover with all of her love and care. Sweetly for a long time. First time in her life she got worried for real. What if she was too old to keep up with her lover and Andrea would look for another younger lover. Her fear usually shows as a mean and spiteful words, but this time she took a strong hold on the younger woman. Miranda buried her face to Andrea's neck. Miranda tried so hard not to cry and she did manage it. Andrea had no idea what she was feeling other than love for her. Andrea carefully moved her hips making the shaft touch her tender inner walls which made her moan.

"Now, my love." Andrea whispered. "I'll make love to you." Yet again Miranda found herself on her back and this woman was tenderly kissing her all her softly and sweetly. Miranda could only take a hold on her lover and let the woman love her. First time for that too. She really hadn't never let anyone else than her girls inside her heart and now she let this younger woman who could be her child in her heart. This time Miranda knew why she let herself love Andrea. Because she needed to let the woman know she couldn't never leave her. It would kill her.

Her whole body was tender for her lover to take which Andrea took with all of her tenderness. When they both were satisfied they lay next to eachother. Both looked up to the sealing breathing hard. "Wow." Andrea moaned.

"My words exactly."

Andy turned to Miranda seeing something was off with the older woman. She studied her for a while noticing tension on the older woman's forehead but otherwise she was relaxed and happy.

"I love you." Andy said and waited for the older woman's reaction. A frown came from it and the older woman turned her back to her. What the hell! Andy panicked for a second but realized she shouldn't hide her feelings. She had done it once and paid the prize later. "Miranda, what is it?" But the woman didn't answer so she lay her hand on Miranda's arm. "Love, I need you to talk to me." There was no reaction on the oder woman's part so Andy gave took off her strap-on and went Miranda's bathroom to clean it up and herself. Why did I have to open up my big mouth? Andy blamed herself for Miranda's mood. She didn't want the older woman to be sad or angry, but she had been honest about her feelings. Better that than live on lie or hide them. She took a shower longer than usually because she needed to think, but her mind was scrambled eggs. When she got out the lights were out so she left the bedroom. Andy had always been on the move because it helped her to think and unwind the stress and now she felt restless. After making love to Miranda should have done the trick, but what happened after that made her feel lost. Andy dressed up for workout and went to the private gym which the girls had shown to her. The treatmill called her name. and she had to answer to it.

Two hours later she took another shower in the guestroom not wanting to wake Miranda. It was almost morning and the older woman would get up soon. Freshly clothed she put coffee on and went to the living room to read, but sleep took her over in minutes.

Andy woke up for the smell of a coffee. Miranda was dressed for work and looked like she was waiting for her to wake up. "I thought you had left." Miranda couldn't look at her.

"Miranda, I love you." Andy sat up. "I don't know what happened last night, but I wouldn't just bag up and leave." Andy kneeled before Miranda and took the coffee mug from her. "Love,what happened?"

Finally Miranda looked at her. "I love you."

* * *

**So.. please tell me what do you think about this update...?**


	16. Chapter 16

Andy held her tongue. She knew there was more to come so she waited.

"I am an old woman and I am afraid you will leave me when you realize I can't keep up with you."

"Miranda, I can't promise you forever, but I have promised you my heart and I want it back when you don't want it any more. I don't care how old you are and I don't care how young I am. Luv, I am yours to keep." Andy took Miranda's hands to hers and kissed them softly. "Please, don't shut me out like that again. I know last night was wonderful and I want to have those more together for a long time. Until death to us part."

Miranda's eyes went large. "Are you asking me to marry you?" Andy hadn't really thought about her words, but that was what she wanted. "Yes, Mira."She saw the older woman's hesitation. "You don't have to answer now. Think about it and let me know what you want. I don't care if you say no to marriage. I just want to spent my time with you as long as you'll have me."

This woman. This young, beautiful and smart woman wants to marry me? How did I ever get so lucky? Miranda thought. Just before Andrea was about to leave her she took a hold on the woman's hand and pulled her in her lap. "Yes, I promise never to push you away and yes,when the time is right. We will get married so you will never be able to leave me." Miranda sealed the deal with a kiss of passion. When she finally let her soon to be wife breath she was late from work. "Andrea, I want you to rest few hours.I need to get to work."

"You don't need me?"

"I'll always need you but because your lack of sleep is my fault I need you to rest." Andrea stood up. "And I can't have you at the office where I can't have you."

"Miranda, am I fired?" Andrea smiled.

It took for a second or two for Miranda to think about it. "No, you just quit by proposing the fashion icon of the world who happened to say yes."

"Wow, I had a better deal than I hoped for."

The car was waiting for Miranda already so her Andrea walked her to the door and helped her with her coat and kissed Miranda.

"You know Andrea, I could get used to this. You sending me off to work. Is there a change to get a dinner at seven too?"

"Maybe, but don't think for a second it will always be like it."

"Love, have a nice day." With a last kiss she left to work.

Andy closed the door with a smile. She was the happiest woman in the world, maybe in universe. Miranda and her were getting married. She couldn't sleep but she let herself dream about their wedding until she really had to make some calls and arrange some wheels to roll.

"Hey Piper," Andy sat down on the sofa. she fired up her lap top. "I have a job for you."

After two hours working she ate some fruits and went back to upstairs. Andy lay down on the bed but still sleep didn't come easy to her. So taking her phone she texted to Miranda not expecting an answer but a minute later there it was.

I miss you too.

Four little words made her heart flutter with love. Thinking this is so right she closed her eyes and let the sleep take her to dreamland.

Miranda was tired when she opened the front door. Sweet aromas filled her nose telling that her lover had indeed cooked her dinner. With a smile she went to the kitchen seeing the younger woman dancing and singing. The music was laud but not offensive and seeing her lover shaking her behind like that made Miranda's mouth water. On that note she captured the beautiful creature in her arms and kissed those plump promising lips with all of her passion.

"Hello love," Andrea breathed hard. "Missed you."

Miranda couldn't speak but she could kiss which Andrea let her do as much as she wanted. Sometimes Miranda questioned her sanity. How this woman, a young woman could tip her boat upside down and make her be something else. Something else than the world known Ice queen, dragon lady. She had been listening the world for so long that she believed those words to be true. "How do you do this?" She asked.

"Do what, love?"

"Make me be something else."

"Love,I don't make you be anything." she kissed sweetly Miranda's forehead."I just let you be what and who you really are."

It made sense to Miranda when she took a moment to think about it. Andrea was the first person other than her girls who let her be who she really was. No need to hide behind the mask. The realization made her love Andrea even more.

"You know,darling. If you leave, I will kill you." She smiled to her lover.

"As long as you love me, you don't have to worry where to hide my body."

After dinner they talked to the twins which was painful for Miranda. She missed them alot and they informed her they would be going to see grandmother. Miranda's mother. All though Miranda herself had only talked with her few days ago she couldn't deny her girls not to see their grandmother and it seemed this would be great start for their reunion. Now the reason for their fall out seemed stupid and she had hard time to remember why. There really wasn't reason for that, except they both were too much alike and they both didn't like to give in.

Their dinner had come to the point where Miranda sat on her lovers lap and was fed by her too. They weren't really talking but they weren't quiet.

"Miranda love, what are you going to do with Irv?"

"Andrea, why do you ask?"

"Because I would like to know."

"Well, I have few thing in my sleeve which you don't need to worry about." The truth was Miranda had forgotten the man. With all this going on in her life.

"Well I may have done some... things today and they may help you on your mission if you would like to hear them out." Andrea smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I would love to, but does it mean we have to move?" Miranda liked her chair very much. "Because I like to sit here on your lap while you spoil me rotten."

"No, you don't have to move." with those words Andrea carried her up to Miranda's study. Yet again it surprised Miranda how strong the younger woman was. Andrea sat down to Miranda's chair behind the desk.

"You know I have friends who can do things, magical things with these computers. Like finding things which normal user like us can't find." Miranda nodded. "I gave this trashy job to one of these friends of mine."

"Ah, you mean Piper."

"Maybe.." Andrea smiled. "Anyways, this information which was found by my people is big." Andrea opened her laptop. The wallpaper on it made Miranda smile. It was a photo taken by Lily. There was her whole family. The twins, Andrea and her. Smiling. But then it was gone and there were documents after documents about financing. "Are you going to make me read all these or will you tell me and cut hours of time from our change to be in bed?"

"Are you tired Miranda?"

"No, no. Sleep wasn't on my mind at all." Miranda kissed those teasing lips of her lover. When the kiss ended. Andrea moaned:"He's steeling." First Miranda had no idea what Andrea was talking about and felt the woman yet again pick her up and yet she found those lips on hers. She didn't care what Irv was doing.

Andy woke earlier than usually and the sun wasn't even up yet. So she got up and went to the kitchen and started to do breakfast. An hour later Miranda came in with her gray bathrobe on she hugged Andy. "Missed you in bed." Miranda kissed her neck.

"I need to feed you so you can go to work and be all lion there.. and tiger in our bed when you get home." Andy smiled to the older woman. With heated good morning kiss they parted. Andy could see how Miranda collected her mind after their kiss. She would do anything to see it every time they kissed.

"So, what is this about Irv and steeling?"

"Sit down and eat. I'll tell you while you eat." Andy flipped the omelet while Miranda sipped her first cup of coffee. "Okay, you know all these budget meetings with the board."Miranda nodded. "Every time I have to fight what is rightfully mine."

"Well, yes. It seems that Irv here has taken some of that money for some time now. Sending it Switzerland to his count."

"How much?"

"In twenty ears. There is close to 60 million on that count and it's not all from Runway either. There is also some shady transfers from other places which isn't from Elias-Clark. I think they are pay off's." Andy set the plate in front of the older woman. "Now, eat and get ready for work. Piper will send me more info tonight."

"Andrea, I don't feel like going to work after this information. I have budget meeting with with that excuse of a man." Tasting her omelet the first time she moaned making Andy's mouth water for something else.

"I'll make you anything if you keep moaning like that. You know, sometimes you make me crazy just by your look." With smile she saw a faint blush on her older lovers neck. "And not just sometimes. All the time." Standing up she went to her lover and kissed that blushed neck. "As much as I would like to continue this, you have to eat and get ready for work."

"Andrea, I think you enjoy this teasing too much." Miranda moaned.

"Yes, my love, but you love me for it." With those words Andy sat down to her place and let the woman eat.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello luvs, Sorry again for not having beta..anyone wanna be one? DON'T FORGET TO FEED MY MUSE.. ;-)**

* * *

On her way to work Miranda realized she did love when Andrea teased her. It kept her on her toes and her mind sharp at work. Hopefully Emily had found replacement for Andrea. There wasn't no-one who could do what Andrea did but she would rather have the younger woman in her bed than sitting outside her office as her employee. Miranda smiled. Some day soon she will marry that wonderful woman.

"Good morning Miranda." Emily said and Miranda started to tell her to do-list. The first time in her life Miranda noticed Emily's haunted face. She would have to ask Nigel about it.

After the budget meeting with the slime ball she told Emily to get Nigel and the man was standing at her door in five minutes. "We have photo shoot to plan." Miranda told him about the bikers shop and the deal which she had made with Andrea.

"That sounds wonderful. Have you thought about who will be the other to see that place?"

"Well you ofcourse." With a smile the man relaxed. "So how are things with Andy?"

One thoughtful moment Miranda relaxed herself. "It's wonderful." Getting serious again:"Could you tell me what's wrong with Emily?"

"Are you seriously worried about your employee?"

"No, but it has stared to show on her job performance."

"Well, she realized she had feelings for Serena, but it was too late and now she is heart broken."

For some reason she felt bad for her employee, but it was true. If the woman didn't get herself together. Miranda would have to fire her. Maybe she would talk to Andrea about it.

"Emily, coffee in five minutes."

"She means you." Was hissed by the real Emily to the other blond. The new second assistant and for Emily's sake she hoped the blond would made it through the day. Emily had indeed found the candidate for the job in time. Paris was in two weeks and Emily really needed all the help she could get if she wanted to join them to the trip. Then it hit her. What bout Andrea? Will she come with her or would she stay here? Without a mother thought she called her Andrea. Two rings later the woman answered breathing heavily.

" Hey Love, missed me already?"

"Darling, I always miss you. What on earth were you doing?"

"Kicking Lily's ass." Andrea answered with laughter. "What else could I have been doing?"

Miranda felt a faint blush on her cheeks. "I was wondering, will you come to Paris with us?"

"Changing subject I see, you thought I was doing naughty things. I bet you are blushing right now?"

"Andrea," Miranda tried to be serious. "are you coming?"

"No. I'm needed here."

What about my need? Thought Miranda. "Oh, well then. That's all!" Miranda hang up.

Miranda was hurt. She felt insecure which she had never before felt in her life. She knew it was wrong and it was childish to feel like it, but she was in love with a woman who was almost half of her age and she was so beautiful.

Half an hour later the woman in question walked in her office sweaty and angry. She closed the door with a slam and leaned on her table. Oh, my. She is hot when she is angry.

"Miranda, do not ever hang up on me like that again." Standing up she rounded Miranda's table and pulled the older woman in her. Miranda could smell the sweat and faint perfume. Oh, she loved Andrea's smell.

"I.. I'm sorry." Miranda swallowed finding her mouth dry.

"You will never again treat me like I am your minion."

"I.. I wont." Andrea's eyes were black with fury and her breath on Miranda's face was hot. With one sift move she kissed Miranda roughly and pushed her on her table. Andrea spread her legs and let her skirt roll up to hr thighs. She didn't care what Miranda wanted when she pushed three fingers inside the older woman. Miranda had been wet but it still sting a little. Feeding her want even more. It was over too soon. Andrea pushed herself off of the woman and left her there sitting on her table, her skirt almost on her waist. Deep blush on her cheek. Miranda could get furious at her younger lover but she didn't.

Miranda was excited.

* * *

Andy was pissed off. How could Miranda be so insecure about them? Of her? Haven't she shown the older woman enough how much she loved her? Obviously not. After she had left Miranda's office she had run home like a maniac. She was frustrated and angry at Miranda and also at herself. She had lost it and she had hurt Miranda. Little did she know what she had woken up in Miranda.

After the shower she took her duffel bag and started to fill it with her belongings. There wasn't much, but enough to fill her bag. Andy really didn't see any other way than leaving the woman she loved, before she hurt her more. But she couldn't just leave so she started dinner and hoped Miranda would be home before nine. To her surprise the older woman got home just little after six pm. Without another word from the woman she loved was all over her. Bruising her lips and skin.

"I need to make you angry more often." Andy heard, but she didn't give a damn because she was brutally fucked by the woman she loved on The couch in Miranda's study.

In return Andy made sweet love to Miranda like appologizing what she had done to day to her lover. They lay in their bed. Miranda's head was on her chest and she was sweetly playing with her nipple. "Love, what was that about?"

"I got defensive.. and when you stormed in my office today.. I.. darling, you were so beautiful and when you took me I wanted you away that I had never thought it would be possible. You were the only thing in my mind the rest of the day." She kissed Andy's neck.

Andy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Miranda had wanted it.. her to be rough.

"You mean.."

"I wanted you to own me." Miranda kissed her with a passion.

"I think i need to empty my bag then."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I felt so wrong what I did to you. I had hurt you and I thought you wouldn't want me here anymore, but oh boy, was I wrong."

"Only way for you to really hurt me is by leaving. Do not ever leave me!" It was command. Not request. "If you do. It would kill me." Miranda whispered.

"It would kill me too."

* * *

"I have some work to do." Miranda got out of the shower. "It'll take few hours. Emily will be here in an hour with the book. " She kissed Andrea who just nodded. "And darling, I hope that hideous bag of yours will be empty when I'm done." With a smile she left her lover to dry her hair.

She had been close to lose Andrea today. Oh, my. If the woman would have just left she would have been broken. Totally broken. But it seems her Andrea is more mature than she is, well sometimes. She had to do something, anything. She had to make promise to the woman as to herself. As tomorrow she will go to Tiffany's what ever it would take and get the ring. It is just a material matter but behind that is the promise of her trust and love for the woman.

Love, such a strange word. Before she had never felt like this. Her girls were different story all together. Miranda thought she had loved the girls father, but now she wasn't so sure. After Andrea. Love, which she thought she knew. Had given her a whole new world of feeling, seeing and tasting and she was scared. It was a good thing that she never backed down on a challenge. Loving Andrea was easy, but believeing that herself was that lucky to have Andrea's love was different story all together. So, she was the one who had to believe in her own good fortune and believe that there was no hidden agenda from the all mighty universe. Now was her time to take a leap of fate.

After three hours she went back to their bedroom finding her beloved reading in their bed. The dufflebag was gone and Andrea was wearing that hideous white t-shirt which the girl loved. Andrea didn't notice until she was on the bed.

"Hey.." Andrea kissed her sweetly.

"Hello darling." Andrea put the book away and they lay there in silence. Miranda had layed her head on Andrea's stomach. "Darling, I'm sorry about today."

"Me too." Miranda felt Andrea's hand on her hair.

"Andrea, why aren't you coming with us?"

"Well, some editor from some big magazine wants a photoshoot of our bikes. So I have to make sure that every requirements are met by the biker and the editor."

Miranda hated herself. Why did she want that photoshoot to be in next issue? If she wasn't so demanding she would have Andrea in Paris beside her, but no. She just had to demand more.

"Hey, stop that. You are beating yourself up more than I usually beat Lily. Your demanding is what I love about you. That is why you are the best." Andrea kissed her cheek. "I bet you don't have time to miss me while you are there making Irv squirm."

"What?" Now she was confused.

"You didn't get Piper's e-mail, did you?"

She hasn't checked her personal e-mail today. "No."

"Want me to tell or..?"

"Tell me."

"Well, it seems Irv is trying to replace you with Jaquline Follet."

"WHAT?" She started to get up, but she was pulled back in bed by her lover.

"No, no, baby. It's all taken care of. You just have to do one thing."Miranda calmed down and relaxed in her Andrea's arms. " And that is?"

"I need you to make a list of designers which you would take with you if you had to leave."

"Andrea, I wont leave Runway!"

"You don't have to. You just dhow the list to Irv and you will get to stay. It just means that Nigel's dreamjob will be gone, but you will pay him back one way or the other."

"Nigel is.." Miranda took a big breath. "He will be disappointed."

"I don't like it either, but he also knows it is business, just tell him before. Please?"

Miranda nodded, but she really had no idea how she would tell him.


	18. Chapter 18

I really have no idea how long this story will be.. but still I don't have beta. So the job offer is still open. My muse is always hungry...but for now, enjoy!

* * *

The twins had a marvellous time with their grandmother. She was a lot like their mother and it seemed she loved them as much. They hadn't seen her as much as they would have wanted to, but not because of their mother. Because their grandmother had been busy travelling. Well, that was told to them by Stephen. Now they ate breakfast with the older woman.

"Girls, what's on your mind?"

The girls looked at each other for what to say. "For heaven's sake. Tell me."

"We really like Andy.""We never did like Stephen.""Mom loves Andy.""If she gets married again.""Will you leave again?"

Katherina Princhek sat back. Studied the twins. She had heard about twintalk, but to be witness for it was amazing.

"Well my darlings, it seems I need to meet this Andy." She knew where Andy was from and she knew what she had done, but she didn't know who she was. "But it seems she is lovely girl."

The twins glanced at each other. Lovely? Andy is lovable, but lovely wasn't the word how to describe their hero. "We'll meet her while your mother is in Paris."

Miranda had been on the move for the better part of the day when Emily called her that her meeting with Calvin was canceled. Taking a deep breath she told Roy to drive to Tiffany's.

It had been the third ring she liked but what kind of fashion queen she would be if she wouldn't look every ring? The ring itself was simple golden ring with elegant symbol of eternity which was unseen for untrained eyes. The other side of the symbol was silver with diamond studs. It was perfect for them. There had only two rings made from the designer so she took both of them. It may have been childish idea but for a good reason. She wanted people to know her Andrea was hers and she was Andrea's.

Cruella De Vil was ill. Well, she felt ill. Her heart was ill of love which wasn't answered by her Andy or her nemesis. Both of them were blind to see her, but she couldn't blame them. she blamed herself being so, well, crazy. When she was taking her shower she felt eyes on her. So familiar and so warm. Curella turned off the shower and took her towel.

"Why are you here?" She started to dry her hair.

"I heard you have been moping here all by yourself." Her heart's desire moved closer to her. "Why is that?"

"Andy, it doesn't matter and you don't have to worry about me falling off the wagon." Come to think of it. Maybe she should and go to the prison. It couldn't be worse than this.

"Cruella, I worry." She felt the touch of a younger woman on her pare shoulder. The heat and softness send a shiver down to her spine. Cruella moved herself away from Andy. She couldn't take it any longer.

" What is it?"

"Leave please."

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong? We used to tell everything to each other. What changed?"

"Nothing," Cruella left her bathroom and started to get dress. "and everything."Finally she looked at the younger woman. "you."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just forget it." She turned her back to Andy, but the woman took her arm and spinned her around. She stumbled to Andy's arms and she couldn't help the moan which escaped from her lips. Busted.

"Let me go, Andy. Please." She whispered. Cruella felt her eyes mist.

"I'll let you go if you talk to me." She only nodded and took a step back.

She went back to her bed room and sat down to her bed. Andy sat next her and took her hand in hers. Cruella knew she had to be honest because Andy always knew when she lied.

"I'm in love."

It took some time for Andy to think this through, but she was smart young woman. "You are in love with us?"

Cruella couldn't talk or move. The cat was out of the bag now.

"I love you."

"I hear but." Cruella said with a sad smile.

"But not the way you deserve."

"I know, but now you know and now you can leave me alone." Cruella took her hand back. "Please, I need to be alone." Slowly Andy stood up and left. When she heard the door klick shut she let herself cry.

It was nearly twelve pm. When Miranda opened the front door. The lights were on in the hall way, but the stairway was dark. Miranda took her shoes off and light the stairway before she switched off the hall way light. She found their bed empty, but Andrea's phone was on the nightstand. So the woman was some where in the house. She went to the bathroom leaving trail of clothes on the floor. She removed her makeup and took a quick shower. When she got out she really looked at herself noticing how tired she was. Miranda took her gray rope and fought the urge to just fall on the bed knowing very well she couldn't sleep without her lover. She had to find her.

She almost had search the whole house when she realized Andrea would be in that gym which she and her girls installed for her, well, for all of them. She could here Lady Gaga singing and when she opened the door she saw her lover running the treadmill and the treadmill was begging for death. Something was wrong with Andrea so she rounded the treadmill and the woman was running her eyes closed. Really, what was going on? She gently touched Andrea's face who grabbed it and jumped off the machine pulling Miranda in her arms and kissed her with hunger. Only Andrea could get her fired up under two seconds when she felt those hands under her rope finding her sweet spots. It yet again was over too soon..

Breathing hard she let the woman carry her to the bedroom. After their shower they layed in their bed. "What's wrong, darling?" Miranda had seen Andrea's thoughtful look.

"Cruella."

"Oh, what has she done now?"

"Nothing." Andrea kissed her fore head. "She's in love."

"Oh my God, I feel sorry for the man."

"Honey, she's not in love with any man." Andrea took a deep breath. "She's in love with us."

Miranda was stunned. She didn't know what to say.

"I heard she was moping in her home, so I went to see her. That is when she told me. Well, after I begged her to tell me what was going on."

"Did she try something?" Miranda felt jealousy rise in her.

"No. She begged me to leave." Andrea's face was so sad. "I love her."

Fear and jealousy took a place in Miranda's stomach which her Andrea noticed. "Love, not that kind of love." Miranda felt those lips on hers. "I love her like a family. Like she would be my crazy aunt or something." The older woman relaxed again. Then she realized. "Oh God!" She moaned. "Don't tell me we have to invite her to our wedding or to thanksgiving, christmas or any other holiday party?"

"Love, she is my family."

"Oh God, It's a good thing I love you." Miranda lay in her lovers arms again.

"Oh, good. Because I love you too." With one last kiss they fell asleep.

Andy woke up early, but Miranda was already in their shower. She slipped in the hot and steaming shower, but before she could even touch her love she was stopped.

"Don't make me go late, again."

"I just wanted to kiss you."

Miranda turned and kissed her quickly. "That is all you will get." Miranda was about to leave when Andy pulled the older woman back and kissed her with all of her love which she felt for the woman. "It will never be that's all." She let go of her dazed lover.

Twenty minutes later Andy went to the kitchen finding it empty. Miranda had already left. Andy knew this was busy time for the older woman, but she couldn't help than miss her. She took her mug and smiled. Miranda had written three little words on a post-it note. 'I love you'. Which meant the older woman missed her too. With a smile she drank her coffee and made some phonecalls. It was time to visit their hide out.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, I may have told someone I would give them my next chapter before I left to party my best friends 30th birthday

... sorry Deliah. But anyways here it , by the way... youn do give the best gifts...

Oh boy, I'm drunk.

* * *

Andy was surprized to see how much the Dark Angel's had done in few days. Obviously they wanted this photoshoot as much as Miranda did. Well, it was good for business. They didn't need it, but the word was that her fathers wanted to go international. Which was good. In time they could be the best and the bigist secret in the world. She loved mysteries herself, but this may be a problem. How long they could keep this secret? When she and Miranda went public with their relationship she knew the vultures would find out a thing or two about her which meant Miranda would too.

She may have been active in her teens. Okay, she had been active and quite literally female Casanova. Some would say slut, but they had forgotten she wasn't the one who threw herself at the women. It was the men calling her slut because their wifes and girlfriends wanted her instead of them. Oh, she hated this when she had to tell the love of her life she is a slut. Well, had been.

The most of the planes for the photoshoot had been made. Now it was to execute them.

"Dad," She hugged him. "How's it going?"

"Hey, babygirl."

"What is that?" Andy asked seeing a bike which wasn't standard classic bike but it was light motorbike. It was so out of place, but it was beautiful dark purple bike with the Dark Angel's logo on it's tank.

"Well, this my little angel. Is our prototype of the new line. It's time for us to expand."

"Dad, it's beautiful."

"Good. I wasn't sure should we have started on the other two, but happy we did." Her dad smiled. He has so gentle smile.

"Daddy, you should smile more often."

"And lose the last respect of my men?" The older man puffed.

"Do you really think that is why they respects you?"

"No, but let the old fool think like that."

Andy saked her head with a smile and let her dad go back to work. She found Piper with Serena in the woman's room.

"Well, hello there Serena. It's good to see you and it's a good thing to know that you know this place. You will be helping with the photoshoot after the Paris fashion week." With a smile she left the two women with wonder in their eyes. Soon the women followed her out to Piper's so called office.

"A photo shoot, Andy?"Serena asked confusied.

" Yes, Miranda wants one and Miranda gets what she wants." Andy sat down on Piper's chair and started to play with the little trincklets which the pink haired seemed to love so much. "But the question is which I am more interested of is, how the hell you two know each other?" Andy gave them nasty but playful smile.

The two women looked each other before answering. "Well, you remember when I took that time off two years ago and went to Brazil?"

Andy nodded to Piper.

"I..we hapened to be on a same flight." Serena continued.

"Piper, I remember you ending up in Chigago."

"We did."

"Oh," Andy took a moment to think. "So your holiday.."

"Was in Chigago's finest hotel. The whole two weeks."

Andy stood up. "No wonder I didn't see any photos." She smiled.

"Oh, there is. Many.. many of those." Piper smiled. "Just nothing for your eyes to see."

"What? You told me destroyed them!" Serena sqeeked.

"Don't worry, they are in safe place." Piper kissed her lover. "I couldn't get myself destroy them."

Andy watched them with interest. "So why did you broke off?"

"Our lifes were different then. I just got promotion from Miranda and Piper was busy with her own things. So we just..."

"I understand. What about Emily?" Andy looked Serena deep into her eyes.

"Emily told me she would never be interested in woman. Not the way I would have wanted to."Serena was sad, but honest. "But then I saw Piper again and it was like we never stopped loving each other." Serena smiled to her love. "I hadn't. Just forgotten it for a while."

"Now my curiosity has been fed. Anything for me?" Andy asked.

Piper pulled herself off from her lover. " The files of Irv has been send to the FBI. It'll take some time for them to confirm it's content. So in few weeks I would guess he will be arrested for questioning." Piper took a file and handed it to Andy. "That is a file about the person who was behind Stephen's death."

Andy started to read. There was a 'story' about women with broken hearts by men who cheated. The women got their revenge by having everything what the men owned. The interesting part was that all those women got help from the same person whom the women had started to call The Queen of hearts. The woman in photos were bad. No-one really had gotten a good picture of the woman. There was something familiar. Andy took the file and thanked Piper by giving her thick envelope. "It's nice to do business with you, but you know, you don't have to. After all, I work for your family."

"Piper, this wasn't related to my family business. This.. all of this was personal. So, that's why you get some extra." Andy hugged her friend and left.

Knowing her lover hadn't even eaten breakfast. She called Wolensky to deliver Miranda a stake. She hoped the older woman would eat. Andy's bike roared to life and she drove of to home. Hour later she got message from Miranda. Simple thank you made Andrea smile. It wasn't the big things what Miranda did. It was the small things which made Andy's heart flutter with love. Four years ago she had felt her heart doing these flip flops, but not as strongly as it was doing now. It had been her first love who made her realize what she really wanted. She wanted love, true love and after that she had been keeping her eyes open. Andy had almost lost her hope to find one, but then she saw Miranda and her heart found a new rythm to play. Miranda was her true love.

Andy started to write an article about Irv's little scam. Maybe even get it published by some paper. Andy knew she was talented writer, but she knew she also had lot to learn about journalism. She had taken every extra class which she found on writting. Her last teacher had told her there wasn't anything for Andy to learn on these classes. It was time for her to see the real world. Write on real things and see what the world of journalism would offer her. She had written small stories to small papers, but nothing big as this. She had all the facts and now she needed passion which found itself out of her.

It was almost nine pm. When she realized she was hungry and Miranda wasn't home yet. She saved her work and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. She made some tea and sandwhiches. Andy went back to her work and reread her article while eating. She did feel little insicure about her work, but she knew it was good. She hoped Miranda would find the time to read it and give her opinion about it. Half an hour later she saved her work again and left to their bedroom and took a long bath. When Andy finally got out she noticed the clock. It was almost one am. and Miranda was still gone. Should she call her? No, she may already be on her way.

Andy took her place on the bed and waited. Next thing she knew some one was trying to move her warm bed fellow. "Darling, I want your hands around me." Shoft voice of her lover told her and she let go of the pillow. Soon there was a warm body in her arms and she nusled the neck of her lover. Andy opened her eyes just glance at the clock. Oh my God, it was almost four in the morning. She took a good hold on her lover and let the Morpheus take them to their dreams.

Andrea woke up to the empty bed. "Miranda." She called but there was no answer. The bathroom smelled like Miranda so the older woman was already up and dressed. When Andy got to the kitchen she saw the older woman washing her mug. With a smile she wrapped her arms around the older woman and kissed her neck.

"Good morning, stanger." Andy kissed Miranda's neck again. "I thought I missed you this morning, but was I lucky or what?"

"Darling, I need to get going." Miranda moaned when she turned around to face Andy.

"Not before you kiss me." Miranda gave her a small peck on the cheek and tried to leave. "Miranda, seriously. You think that was a kiss?" Andy took her lover in her arms and kissed her world spinning.

"That's why I can't let you kiss me because you make me wanting and missing you and then I can't foguse at work."

"I'll miss you too." With a grin she let the woman go. "I love you." She left to go upstairs.

"Andrea," Miranda captured Andy's hand. "I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, back in the game... it is true. Older you get... harder your head hurts. Thank you all for the reviews.

Thanks to Delilah... and sorry for the delay.. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The next two days had been busy for both of them. Miranda had come home late finding the bed empty. She was about to call when she remembered that Andy was staying at her home. Luckily she was so tired she would fall asleep as soon as her head would hit the pillow. She missed Andrea and she knew she was lucky to have her, because the younger woman did understand her and her life. Miranda loved her work, but now she wasn't sure whom she loved more. She made decision at that moment. After Paris she would cut down her hours to spent more time with her family and she would give more responsibilities for Emily and Nigel. Oh, God. Nigel. She still hadn't told him! It was her last thought when she fell asleep.

Andy had been busy with organizating the photo shoot for Miranda. She knew the older woman didn't have time to think about it right now so she made her own choices and hoped Miranda would like them. Andy had called her designer, Mimosa. Everybody called her just that, no surnames or anything. Just Mimosa. Her real name is Abigail Minogugu and that was the reason why she was called Mimosa. Her mother had gotten married in Africa few years after Mimosa had been born and her step-father had adopted her. So changing her surname was off the limits, because it would have been insult to the man. After all, why would she hurt a man who she loved like a father?

Mimosa was her first girlfriend who made her realize she was gay. That may come a problem if that peace of information would leak. Why was she a friend to all of her ex'? Well, most of them anyways. She thanked the God that Miranda hadn't seen her facebook page. Actually her friend list.

Mimosa was the leather goddess and the best to dress up Miranda's models. So Andy really had no other choice than hope the older woman would understand. She would tell her when the time was right.. After the photo shoot.

Lils found her in her room lying on her bed.

"Hey girl, whatchya doing?" She hopped next to her.

"Hey, Lils. Choosing outfits for the photo shoot."

"Wow, can I help?"

"That would be awsome!"

For better part of the evening they went over millions of the clothes when Andy noticed the time. "Oh shoot!"

"What!" Lils startled the loud curse and almost jumped off the bed.

"I need to text Miranda I wont be there when she gets home." She took her phone and typed. Lils studied her friend and when she finally got the woman's attention back she grinned like a teenage girl with a juicy info. "Ou girl, you have it bad!" She teased Andy.

"What do you mean?"

" I know you are in love, but wow Andy! Before you wouldn't bother even txt."Lils hugged her. "I am so happy for you."

Andy gave her sheepish grin. "I really have it bad, don't I?"

It was Saturday. Tomorrow they would be off to Paris and it would be a whole week before she could see Andrea again. She needed to see her before she left. "Emily," She called out. The red head came. " I'm off at five pm. sharp! Make it happen." She saw the terror on Emily's eyes. "That's all!" Miranda turned her chair to face the window and took her phone. Few rings later she heard the voice she so deeply loved.

"Hello, Darling."

"It's so good to hear your voice."

"Good, because I hope you are free tonight." She took a moment. "I wish to see you."

"I am always free for you. Seven ok?" The younger woman purred.

"Yes." Andrea had no idea how wet she had just made her.

"I'll see you then."

She would have time to call her girls before Andrea would come so she would have all evening with her beautiful lover.

She couldn't wait.

When Miranda got home she started to cook dinner. No-one really knew but she was a great cook and she would surprise her lover. Everything else was boiling or cooked in the oven when she started to cut the salad she decided to call her girls putting the phone on a speaker.

"Hello my bobsey's!"

"Mom! We have missed you."

"Me too, I hope to be there with you two." She felt suddenly sad. "I wish.."

"Mom, we know. You are busy and we do understand. We love our granny."

"I hope she didn't hear that.." Suddenly she was afraid her mother would hurt them.

"Darling," There was another voice on the phone. "Your beautiful girls can call me what ever they want."

Miranda was surprised. "Last time you insisted they would call you Katharina or Mrs. Princhek. Preferably Mrs. Princhek."

"Things has changed." Her mother answered. "Now I'll leave you three alone. Good night, Miranda."

"Good night, 'mom'" Miranda smiled.

"Mother. Darling, mother."

The twins snickered which made Miranda also smile. Some things don't luckily change.

The twins told about their time with their grandmother making Miranda miss them even more, but she knew they would be safe there and their grandmother would have more time for them right now.

"Girls," She got their attention. "After Paris, I will cut down my hours to spent more time with you two.. and Andrea."

"Wow mom." The twins yelled. "So, has Andy moved in yet?"

"No, but I hope she will while I am in Paris." Miranda had everything ready so she was ready to get herself ready for the night. "I... well. I want to marry her."

"You got a ring?" Cassidy asked.

"Actually two."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Caroline asked.

Miranda was baffled. "I wanted to ask you two before.."

"Mom, we love Andy and we love you. We want you to be happy."

Miranda was glad. Her girls didn't talk her way out of it and she was more than happy to start her life with three of them. They talked some more and she told her girls about the rings. How did they got so big and how did they knew what was romantic?

While she talked to her girls she had chosen her clothes for the night. Now she needed to take a shower.

"Girls, Andrea will be here soon."

"Okay, we'll let you go then and tomorrow you have to tell us everything. Have a good night mom!" Suddenly the phone went dead and she realized her girls had just hang up on her. With a laughter she went to take a shower.

Andy was nervous. It didn't make any sense why, but when the door opened and she saw her goddess in a blue night gown which barely hid the woman's back side. There was a deep cut on the hem going middle of her thigh making Andy's mouth water for the taste.

When the door closed behind her she had to fight the urge to capture the older woman in her arms and kiss her until her hunger for the woman was satisfied for while. Miranda didn't make it easy for her by kissing her gently.

"I missed you so much." Miranda purred.

"I missed you too, but if you are going to keep your clothes on more than few seconds. You need to step back."

Miranda grinned. "You want me to step back. Alright." Right at that moment Andy knew she had made a mistake. Those alluring hips swinged for her to see. "Are you hungry?" Miranda turned her head and winked at her. Andy couldn't get her words out so her answer was only a nod. Oh boy, was she hungry, but not for the food.

Her focus wasen't in her food, but in that beautiful white haired woman who didn't let her eyes go even for a second.

"How do you like your food?" Miranda knew fully well her lover wasn't really tasting it. She simrked when Andrea answered saying one single word: 'fine'.

"Good. I made it myself." The look on her Andrea's face made her laugh. "But I guess. Your mind is some where else than food." Miranda stood up and walked slowly to her lover. "And I love it when I see your desire so evident on your face and it's all for me, isn't it?"

Andrea pulled her in her lap. "Only for you."

Miranda had chosen well with her gown. When she felt those hands on her. It felt like they were on her skin. She had been hungry for this all day long and now Andrea was hers. On her, under her skin. Suddenly the twenty thousand dollar silverware, china and crystal were on the floor and she was on the table. She didn't care. You can always buy new but this passion which this younger woman held for her could never be bought. She already felt her first orgasm building up when those hands were pulling up her gown which made groan. "Oh God!" Andrea kissed and nipped her sensitive neck before those lips found her chest. She had no idea how she ended up only with her panties on, on their dinningroom table, but she forgot to even think about it when Andrea's lips found her breasts. Without a warning her first orgasm hit her strongly. Andrea didn't really give her time to recover when her legs were spreaded even wider and that beautiful head of her lover's was between them. Drinking her juices and tongue fucking her. Andrea's eyes were burning hotly on her and she couldn't stop herself watching her lover eating her in such a hunger. It didn't take much more for Miranda to cum.

She must have passed out because she was woken up in their bed by small kisses given by her lover.

"Are you ready for around 2?" Her lover purred.

"You will be the death of me." Miranda moaned feeling her body getting hot again.

Andrea moved on top of her,

"No, I would never kill you." Miranda felt something cold on her thighs. Oh dear God, she's wearing a strap-on. Miranda felt her legs move wider so the younger woman was between them. She could feel the thing teasing her vulva mercilessly making her even wetter than she was. "Oh Andrea, please." Oh, so slowly she was filled by her lover. Miranda felt so full. Moaning for her lover to move her hips which Andrea did. Slowly the shaft moved inside her and her lover wouldn't go any faster even then when she begged her to.

"Miranda, you have to wait my love. Enjoy this." Oh, she was. More than she had ever in her life. Andrea was loving her sweetly until her body was so sensitive it almost felt like pain. The younger woman noticed this and sped up her trusting. "I can feel you inside me." Andrea moaned. "Double ended." It only took few more hard thrusts from her Andrea when Miranda came hard with her lover.

After the shower and making love again they lay naked under the covers. Miranda had her head on Andrea's chest. It felt like eternity from the last time they had been like this.

"Andrea, I have something for you." She turned to her side and took a box from her night stand. " I was planing some other way to give this, but I can't, I wont wait anylonger." She lay the box on Andrea's chest.

"It's for both of us." Miranda told her when she opened the box. Seeing two rings didn't know what to say.

"They are beautiful." Andy kissed her soon to be wife. "But are we ready for this?"

"Well, I am."

"There is alot to talk about."

"I know, but I will not have you walking around single any more. Not while I am in Paris alone." Miranda kissed her. "While I'm there I want you to move in here."

"Miranda," She was little scared. What if she moved in and next the older woman would tell her to leave after.. "You don't have to worry about me looking at other women."

"Darling, I'm not worried about you looking. I'm worried about those who look at you."

"But..."

"Andrea," Miranda took some space. "If you don't want to get married.. just say it. So we can forget this whole thing."

Without a second thought Andy had pinned her lover on the bed. "Don't even think about leaving me!" She kissed Miranda roughly. "You will be my wife one way or the other." She still pinned Miranda with her body when her hands cupped those lovely breasts. "I'm just scared of losing you." She kissed Miranda's body gently until she heard a moan. Miranda spread her legs. "Are you sore?"

"Yes, but I want you inside me." Miranda moaned.

Andy filled her lover gently which earned her a groan. "I love you." She kissed Miranda. "You are my true love." Andy kissed until he older woman came.

"Andrea, there isn't a thing what could make you lose me."

Andy trully hoped it was true.

Morning came too soon for them. Andy wanted to get up with Miranda and have shower and breakfast with her. When they were getting dressed Andy got the box. Miranda was standing in front of the large mirror putting on her earings when Andy put her arms around her lover. She opened the box and took Miranda's ring.

"I love you, my true love." She kissed Miranda's neck and took her left hand. She put the ring to Miranda's ring finger. Miranda took the other ring and did he same. "I love you too. You have given me a new beginning." It was the sweetest moments of their life.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello luvs... here is the next chapter. Please review.**

**Thank you Delilah for doing the hard job. Being my beta isn't always easy. I hope I managed to repay you all the hard work..**

* * *

Andy memorized Miranda by watching while she made breakfast. Noticing something familiar in the way she stood. "What are you thinking about?" Miranda asked.

"It's the way you stand." She answered, she could see Miranda's frown coming. "There's something familiar about it."

"Darling, no one stands the same or sit or as a matter of fact walk." Miranda took the omelet off the frying pan.

"Actually that's not true." She wrapped her arms around her fiancée. "Children learn from their parents how to walk, sit or stand." Then it hit her. Could Miranda be the queen of hearts? No, she would know. She turned Miranda to face her: "Miranda, by any chance. Do you know a woman called the queen of hearts?" Miranda was genuinely surprised.

"Do you mean the character or the real life person?"

"So you have heard of her then?"

"Yes, I have. But I can't say I have met her. She is quite a mystery." Miranda kissed her before she took her breakfast to the table. "Are you telling me that you know her?" She smiled.

"No no, just wondering, it s nothing really." Andy sat next to Miranda and held her hand while they ate. Roy would be there in half an hour, so the last minutes they spent kissing like teenagers. Finally Roy honked the horn informing it was time to leave.

"I'll miss you, darling." Miranda pulled away and fixed her lipstick before she opened the door for Roy. Roy greeted them and took Miranda's luggage.

"Your key." Miranda offered her which she took.

"I love you. Be safe and call me when you can." Andy kissed Miranda's lips, careful of the makeup. With those words her fiancée was off to Paris.

Should she move in? Andy thought. She wanted to, but it wasn't that easy. She started to remove her clothes form her closet. The room would stay the same as long as she wanted to and she would always be welcome to came back. Papa bear wouldn't give her room to anyone, because she was his little angel and she would always have a home to come back to. This time she just didn't want that. To come home would mean her heart would be broken and it might mean her heart would die if that would happen. Andy was scared to lose Miranda and the twins.

Andy took her bags and loaded them to Miranda's car. It was all of her clothes and now she went to get her books that she wanted to bring with her. While she was going over them her phone rang. The familiar poison filled the room; it was time to change it.

"Hello."

"Andy, its Cassidy."

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Andy smiled. She had missed them so much.

"I'm fine. Caro is too."

"Cass?"

"Okay, I have seen a shrink. She is nice, but she's not you." The girl groaned.

"Sweetie, that's the point. You need to trust other people too, outsiders who care about you. Has Caroline been seen her too?"

"No, why would she?"

"You know as well as I do. She is sensitive. More than you and she could have lost you, the other half of her soul."

"You are right. I'll take her with me the next time."

"Good."

"So have you moved in yet?"

"Wha..?"

"Mom told us and we would like you to be there tomorrow when we came to see you. Granny wants to meet you."

Holy shit, tomorrow? What to say? Nothing. "Your grandmother wants to meet me?"

"Yeah, she's awesome!"

"I bet she is."

"So, tomorrow around one then?" Cassidy was so excited.

"Sure, why not." Andy hoped she was wrong about Miranda's mother but she was quite sure she wasn't.

"See you then. Bye!" And the call was disconnected. Day by day Cassidy reminded her of her mother more and more.

"Holy shit!" She cursed out loud. Andy wanted to call Miranda and tell her, but something stopped her. She knew she had to face the woman on her own and make a stand on her own if she wanted the woman's respect.

"Piper!" She went look for the woman whom she knew was playing with her toys because Serena was in Paris with Miranda, so they were both widows of fashion.

"Piper, I need your magic fingers." Andy yelled in panic. Why was she panicking? Oh, yes. The matriarch of Priestly family is coming to see her, and It was she who probably was the queen of hearts.

"Good, I was getting queasy." Piper groaned.

"You need to find everything and I mean everything about Miranda's mother this needs to stay between us, " Andy looked around. "But, I think she is the queen of hearts." Piper's eyes went wide. "Andy, I could kiss you if I wasn't taken already. You give the best jobs ever!" Piper turned to her babies and her fingers started to fly on the keyboard. "It'll take some time." It was her cue to leave the pink haired woman alone to do her magic.

She had all of her stuff in the car when she looked inside to find Piper still going over files after files. "Piper," She tried to get the woman's attention. "I'm heading to Miranda's."

"I'll bring these there." She didn't even look at Andy. Nodding she left her home to go to her new one. It was silly to feel so empty and yet still feel so full. Her daddy was waiting for her when she stepped out. He hugged her.

"This is it then?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"It feels so weird not to have you stomping through the house." Her daddy's eyes were misting. The old softy.

"You say it like I'm moving to some other country. I won t be far and I will see you so often that you ll think I never left." Andy felt her own eyes misting.

"You know you will always have home here and you better come here often or we will ride to Miranda's and scare the whole upper class there!" Her daddy hugged her again and let his little angel go.

Andy had moved her clothes to Miranda's huge closet and she had just started to move her books to the shelf in the study when someone rang the doorbell. She found Piper behind the door. The pink haired woman whistled when she walked in the house.

"Holy shit, Andy! This is huge house!"

"Thanks, it's Miranda's."

"Yeah, I know." Piper left her helmet on the table. "I have what you asked."

"Good, want something to drink or eat?" Andy headed to the kitchen.

"Actually I am a little hungry."

"Oh, shit!" Andy remembered the mess she had made yesterday in the dinning room. "Just a sec, I need to see what kind of a mess I left yesterday in the dinning room." She run there and found chaos. Piper followed her. "You two had fun." The woman smiled wickedly and helped Andy with cleaning. First it felt hopeless, but in the end they did a good job while giggling and Piper making fun of her. "Andy, I hope you are happy."

"I am, Piper." Andy got the moony look on her eyes. "I love her so much."

Piper swatted her arm. "Wake up and make me dinner!" With laughter Andy went to make something for them to eat.

"Ready to hear what I found about our lady?"

"Sure."

Piper took the file from her bag. "Okay, her name is Katharina Princheck and she is loaded, but after Miranda had took off to Europe to study. After Miranda's step father died in uncertain terms she inherited a bundle of money and his firm which she obviously made a huge success. She offered to help Miranda, but Miranda didn't want her help."

Andy frowned. "It feels so wrong to hear this, this way."

"Wanna stop?"

"No."

"Okay, well this point on we can assume they had a falling out. Mrs. Princhek moved to the mansion where she still lives. She has her hands on so many shares that we two can't count plus those which aren't on her name. I'm telling you. She is loaded. She has connections which we can only hope to have, which comes to the thing called the queen of hearts. There isn't anything to connect with the women except that she knows them in social circle, every one of them which we know. Oh, the lawyer who visited Stephen was from one of the firms which she owns. He had given a phone to Stephen and the man had gone white. After that the man had died."

"She had him killed." They both sat in silence. "I really don't know what to say."

"Andy, she will like you."

"How? She must know who I am and what I am. She will kill me."

"Hey, don't worry. You'll do fine."

"Yeah, in pieces." Andy gulped.

Miranda had been on the move since they had landed. Her feet were tired and she missed her family. Her girls had spoken with her a while ago telling her about their day and they would be going to slumber party at Alicia's house. Miranda wanted to call Andrea but she was afraid to do. If she did she may demand that Andrea come there. Miranda knew Andrea would come without questions. So she took a shower and put some papers together. She had a meeting with the slime ball Irving tomorrow morning. She needed her to be on top of her game and not think about Andrea and her assets.

She fell asleep with a smile on her lips and Andrea on her mind.


	22. Chapter 22

Miranda woke up an hour before she had to. She groaned and cursed the hotel bed. They really weren't comfy to her back and it seemed it was harder to do this year by year. Miranda started to stretch her aching muscles and thought about taking yoga again. It had done wonders for her when she had been having backaches for months. She would have Emily set it up after they would get back to New York. Oh, she wanted to be there now, but she had work to do and she loved her work.

Irving would be here soon too, so she took her outfit and started to do her makeup. She was old, she felt old, and she looked old too. She felt insecure, but she had to trust Andrea to stay with her. After all, she was in love with her and Andrea was with her. There had to be something that Andrea saw in her. The breakfast came just in time and soon Irv was knocking at her door.

"Good morning, Irving." She gave the man a smile which the whole world knew.

"Good morning, Miranda." The man was holding baggage. "This was at your door." The man gave it to her. "Oh, Emily must have forgotten it." She let the man in and they sat down to have breakfast. Like she had figured, Irving started to tell her that her time was over, and then Miranda did as Andrea had told her. It had been easy to do when she suddenly remembered Nigel. She still hadn't told him.

"Tonight, I will tell him tonight." It was then that Emily came in and her crazy day was off to spin.

Andy woke up early and she was nervous as hell. She had her own weapons against the queen, but was it enough? She made the bed and went to the gym.

"Sorry treadmill, but I need to run."

An hour later she took a shower and went to make some coffee. She found the folder which Piper had left for her. Andy went over it few times before she let it go. She knew there was a threat for her to hear. Bug must have his, because he was now dead. The difference is that she would have killed herself if she would break Miranda's heart, or the twin's. Knowing well, the older woman would be here earlier than expected because she wanted to throw Andy off. So when the clock showed ten she started to do a late brunch. She had made bagels, toast, fruit salad, tea, which the girls drank, and coffee for her and the queen. She took the tray to the patio and set the table and waited. At a little past eleven the door opened and two girls ran into the house, behind them was an older woman dressed to kill, as was Andy. It was leather vs. Prada's red suit. She definitely was the queen of hearts.

The twins were running around the house not seeing Andy, but the queen had seen and they stared each other, measuring up the other like in the wild, wild west.

"Girls." Andy called out, but she never looked away. It was not until she had her hands full happy girls, that her smile was real, as was her affection for them. But she knew it wouldn't be good enough for the queen. "You are late." She smiled to the twins. "I expected you to be here," She glanced at her watch, "twelve minutes ago."

"Oh come on, Andy! We were early." Cassidy slapped her arm.

"You think I didn't know?" She smiled.

"Oh, this is our grandmother." Caroline suddenly pulled her to the older woman.

"Grandmom, this is Andy." They eyed each other.

"It's is so lovely finally to meet you." The older woman offered her hand which Andy took and kissed it. "Likewise." She smiled her own wicked smile. "I set up a little brunch for us on the patio." The girls ran there. "No running." Andy let go of the hand and the girls stopped running.

"You are good." The queen said.

"I have my moments."

The twins talked the whole way through brunch not once noticing the adults actions.

"Girls," Andy got their attention.

"You need to get upstairs." Their grandmother continued.

"The adults need to talk about adult stuff." The older woman flinched, so much like Miranda.

"Okay, but don't kill each other." Caroline said before she took off with her sister. Not so oblivious to her surroundings then. Five minutes later Mrs. Princhek was about say something but Andy held her hand up. "Go on, up." there were two groans and more stumping.

"How did you know?"

"They are your grandchildren, you should know."

"Quite right." Katharina sipped her coffee. "Do you know why I am here?"

"No I don't know, but I can guess. And no, I won t tell you now. I'm willing to wait for it." Andy leaned back and crossed her legs.

"I know a thing or two about you too."

"I know, you wouldn't be there where you are now if you didn't."

"You seem to be the reason why the Sopranos no longer are a part of the criminal world. The Dark Angels have been quiet too. Few bar fights, but nothing serious. It must be the business that keeps them away from jail."

"Yes, you are right about that."

"Or is it just the blackmail?" The older woman smiled.

"It may have been once, but not so anymore." Andy knew there was more.

"You are talented, I give you that, but I know you are a slut, and an attention whore."

"Oh, I am?"

"There was the governor s wife and daughter, the chief of ER, the wife of Harvard's president and many other nameless women. Not to mention, drugs!"

"That is true."

"Does Miranda know?" The queen smiled evilly.

"No, not yet."

"Well, maybe today she will when she opens the mail."

"You didn't." Andy was mortified.

"I did." She laughed like a devil. "You see, I always win."

"You sure did, but you also lost." Andy's eyes started to mist but she hid them. "I don't know how Miranda will act on the information which you have given her, I was going to tell her about my past after Paris, but you didn't give me any change to do so. You assumed I am the bad person here, so you didn't give me the benefit of doubt like you gave to Stephen." The queen lost her mask for a second. "After all, he did get killed after he broke his promise to you," Andy's face was stone. "And no-one crosses the queen of hearts, do they?" Andy's brown eyes drilled in the blue ones. The surprise on the older woman's face was priceless. "You are good."

"Oh yes, I am. I am a good person. My ultimatum for you was much better than your actions against me. I was going to tell you not to leave this family like you had before, because they need you and they love you."

Katharina Princhek had finally met her match and she had blown it off. She could have never believed this young woman would be that, and she had just been executed before the judge had made their decision. "What now?"

"Nothing, I'm not cruel."

"Do you expect me to believe you won t do anything?"

"You think you know me, but you don't." Andy stood up. "You know where Stephen was before he was arrested, but you don't have any idea how he got there and what happened there. Well, if you know Cruella like I do, you may know what happened to him." Andy crossed her arms. "She is quite good with darts you know." The girl laughed.

"Saddening thing with this is that I do understand your reasons." Andy sat down again. Katharina had never really been speechless, but now this girl made it possible. "You knew who Stephen aka Bug was when he got married. Then you found out about me and realized I was one of them. Of course you wouldn't let anyone hurt your baby girl again. One thing you didn't consider is I'm not one of them. I am the one. My father may lead them but they listen to me. If I had wanted Bug to stay I would have done something about it."

The girl was humiliating her and she let her do it. After all, she was right. Katharina was getting old and quite bored with these games of hers. It was time to get new blood and this young girl was what she needed.

"I rarely let anyone humiliate me like you have done now, but you are right. I have misjudged you. I apologize."

"I accept, but you know as well as I, that this can't happen again."

"And it won t, I give you my word." They both stood up and faced each other.

"Your word, I can trust." At that moment the girls came running downstairs.

"Please, tell us you have already talked the adult stuff out so we can go to the zoo?" Cassidy groaned. Katharina smiled to the girls: "Yes, we have."

"Can Andy come too?" Caroline asked. She was standing behind Cassidy.

"Yes, if she would like to."

The younger woman smiled and finally the queen noticed the reason what pulled her daughter to the woman. She had beautiful smile which could light the whole galaxy and every black whole.

"I would love to, and I think I owe a ride to Caroline." Caroline smiled happily.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello lovelies... I am off to Turkey for a month. I try to do some writting while there but really can't promise that..after all... I am on my holiday., I hope you all enjoy this chapter... Let me know..reviews feed my muse..

Thanks to my lovely beta Delilah...will miss you.

* * *

Miranda had crashed on the couch after Emily had left the room. She kicked of her shoes and took a deep breath closing her eyes. Was this worth it? Working her mind numb and miss her family. Automatically she touched her ring and realized no-one had noticed it yet if they had, no-one said a word. Sometimes discreet was good a good thing and right now she wasn't ready to talk about her engagement with the younger woman. She wanted to keep it to herself for a while. She took off the ring and hid it in her pocket. She missed it instantly, but was she really ready to answer questions about how she could be engaged so soon after Stephen's death? All though the man had been ripped off quite well after his death, he had been lying son of a bitch, but she had loved him in some strange level. He had been charming, caring and handsome before the marriage, soon after that the man had changed.

Miranda took her phone and called her girls, but they didn't answer. Next call was for Andrea who did answer.

"Hello, love."

"I have missed your voice for so long." Miranda felt her heart beat faster. "Where are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I tell you."

"Try me."

"Okay, I'm driving with Caroline to the zoo and your mother and Cassidy are following us."

Miranda was surprised. "You are?"

"Yeah, talk about surprises."

"Why?"

"Well, your mother is very protective of you. She needed to know me."

"Did she do or say something?"

"Both, but it seems you haven't opened your mail yet."

"My mail?"

"Yeah, it s the baggage about my past which I wanted to tell you myself. It's not pretty for you to hear or read. I would like to tell you not to read it but I won t. It is your right to do so."

Miranda took the envelope. "Then I will wait."

"No Miranda, think about it first. You may change your mind about us and I just would like to be notified before you come home."

"Darling, I don't believe there isn't a thing what could make me change my mind."

"You say so now."

Standing up she took the envelope with her. "You want me to read it."

"That is your choice."

"I'll think about it then."

"Well, we are almost at the zoo. We can talk later." The line was quiet for a while. "Miranda, I love you so much that I can't say or show how much."

"I love you too."

Miranda took a long shower to think about Andrea's words. The woman wanted to tell her something and she hadn't stopped her from opening that envelope. When she got out she took her glasses and opened it. There were erotic photos of her lover and other women, young and older. Oh my god. Jealousy rushed through her like a wild fire. Andrea was hers! She studied the photos noticing how young Andrea was in them. She remembered Andrea had said it was her past. Then she found documents. The last one was from four years ago where Andrea was arrested possession of drugs, for her own use. The charges were dropped because there was governor's daughter arrested also. Andrea at the time was dating the girl and the girl's mother too. Drugs, Miranda hated them. Why would Andrea use them? There was no information when and why Andrea had started to use. Miranda would never believe it had something to do with her family.

The photos of the other women were mocking her. Telling her she was a old fool, but she couldn't let them do that to her. It was Andrea's past and Andrea had told her so many times she loved her. She had shown her it too. Oh she loved Andrea, but she had images of the woman making love with these women. How could she ever be enough for Andrea?

The twins were running around the zoo, but the older women walked side by side behind them, never letting their eyes off of them.

"I need to know, how did you know about me?" Katharina asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well, I had seen photos of you, not clear, but anyways I had studied them and one morning I was looking at Miranda and noticed something familiar about how she stood."

"Really?"

"Yes, first I thought it was Miranda, but brushed it off quite soon."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know, because it may hurt?"

"Oh, please. I don't believe you can do that."

"Okay, you wanted to know. Just don't yell or chop her head off." Andy held her hands up. "It was your ass which gave you away."

It took a moment for the queen register: "My ass?" The older woman started to laugh so hard she had never laughed in her life and Andy had to join with her. When they had collected themselves Katharina had to ask. "What about it?"

"Don't get me wrong. You do have fine ass, but it is bigger than Miranda's." The older woman slapped Andy's arm. "I don't have big arse, but you are right. It is bigger than hers."

"Mrs. Princhek, I never said it was big, just bigger than hers."

"Please, call me Katharina." The older woman took a hold on Andy's arm and they walked on.

"Miranda called." Andy said. "She hadn't opened her mail yet, but I told her she could if she wanted to."

"You trust her a lot."

"I do, after all we are engaged."

"I noticed. If she loves you, she will understand."

"I know she loves me, but she has a little problem with trusting herself to be enough." They sat down to the bench when they noticed the girls were studying monkeys.

"I never thought that would be a problem."

"You think you knew her, but you have been out of her life for so long."

"Yes, I know and I am sorry about that. I just couldn't bring myself to..." Katharina shook her head.

"You know I'm not the person to apologize. I just don't know how to fix this." Andy closed her eyes and let the sun play on her face.

"We'll figure something out."

"We?" Andy snapped out of her daze.

"We. After all, it is my fault. I should have given you a chance like I did to everyone else."

They shared a smile which was now captured by Caroline and her digital camera. Soon the girls joined them telling they were hungry.

"Then we need to feed you, so you can be the monsters you are." Andy led them to the car.

"Want to ride with me?" She asked Katharina who was surprised, but she took the offered helmet.

Miranda had terrible nightmares all night. Finding Andrea in their bed with other women or Andrea telling her she was too old for her and she had fallen in love with some other beauty. Those images killed her little by little and when the morning came she was ready to rip every person apart. The first one was Emily.

The red head stood there her mouth open wondering what brought this on. She had a long ago learned not to notice and make Miranda's personal tantrum affect her personally. Nigel had come few minutes later and the older woman continued her tantrum. What the hell was wrong with her? Nigel and Emily glanced at each other sending silent questions to each other, but both came up empty. Miranda's back was turned to them while she was having her bad morning rant. Nigel noticed Miranda's ring finger which yesterday was wearing a ring. They both had talked about it last night when they had a chance. Nigel tapped his own empty finger to Emily to look too which she did finding it empty too.

"Call Andy." She mouthed to Nigel who nodded. Suddenly the queen turned seeing them partly gesturing to each other. "You two don't even listen. Am I so meaningless that my words don't matter? Am I reaching for the stars here?"

"No Miranda. Sorry Miranda." They lowered their eyes in shame.

"Go, before I fire you both. That's all!" Miranda disappeared to her bedroom.

The duo left the suite before they said anything out loud.

"Go call Andy now." Emily hissed. "I knew that cow would screw up."

"I'll call her, but don't forget. Relationships need two." Nigel took his phone and headed to his room.

"Yes, I know." Emily's heart fell. "To have one it needs two." At that moment Serena walked out from her room with two models. Not seeing Emily. "I was a fool." Emily opened her door and continued to do her job.


End file.
